


Together Again for the First Time

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Accidental meeting, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Kisses, Fluffy, Human AU, Minor cursing, The Princess Bride - Freeform, die hard - Freeform, legend, movies - Freeform, other '80's movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Marianne runs into a guy named Bog at the showing of The Princess Bride





	1. The Princess Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlit_wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlit_wings/gifts).



Marianne picked up a pair of sunglasses and slid them on before looking at herself in the mirror above the display. She tilted her head one way, then the other trying to figure out whether she liked the glasses or hated them. 

Dawn smiled at her and said, “I like those.” 

“Not too big? I thought I looked a little bit like a bug.” Marianne tilted her head again and wrinkled her nose. The little mirror above the sunglasses display made her face look weird and wavy, like a funhouse mirror. Dawn pressed her head next to Marianne's with a pair of Hello Kitty sunglasses on that surprisingly fit her. The two sisters grinned in the distorted mirror. 

“We are some hot babes.” Dawn giggled. 

“Oh yeah, those Hello Kitty glasses really bring your look together.” Marianne grinned. 

Dawn laughed and pulled the glasses off, her blonde hair bouncing with the movement before she slid them back into the display holder. “So, you going with me and Sunny to the showing at the Ritz theater tonight?” 

Marianne sighed with a pained expression. “I don't know.” She took the sunglasses off and put them back on the display before she picked up another pair that had purple lenses and put them on, casting everything in a purple haze. 

“Please Marianne. Come on—it's one night only. And it's your favorite movie of all time. You need to wash away the Roland stench and reclaim it!” Marianne's little sister threw her fist in the air with a little jump. Marianne chuckled. Dawn was entirely too cute for her own good, she thought. 

Dawn put her hands together dropping down to one knee and begging her sister. “Please come with us!!!” 

“I don't want to be a third wheel Dawn.” Marianne picked up another pair of sunglasses, this pair was red with extreme cat-eye frames. 

Dawn rolled her eyes and just barely stopped herself from making a raspberry noise. “Please, you are not a third wheel! Besides, this is special...one night showing, the crowd gets to recite along with the movie! People are going to dress up! It's going to be epic!” 

Marianne sighed, a little frown gracing her lips. “Just...Roland always called me Buttercup.” 

“I know. I just...I hate to see you lose something that made you happy Mari.” Dawn wrapped her arms around her sister. Marianne laid her head against his sister's then sighed. “Okay. You're right, I should go.” 

Dawn squeaked just little. “Really?” 

Marianne sighed. “Yeah really.” 

Dawn squeezed her tight. “Yeah!” 

Marianne smiled. Dawn was right. Her sister, for all her cheeriness and light-heartedness, could be downright wise; Marianne couldn't let Roland take another thing from her. The Princess Bride was her favorite movie of all time. Roland had thought it was cute to call her Buttercup, but after she had caught him cheating on her, she had soured toward the movie, toward the memories of Roland that she associated with her once favorite film. But no more. She let him break her heart, but that was it, she was taking her movie back! Perhaps that was the first step to taking other things in her life back that Roland had soured? 

* 

Across town Bog sat on his couch, his long jean-clad legs stretched across the living room's coffee table as he glared at the TV screen. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he wore an impressive scowl on his face. “I'm not going.” 

Bog's cousin, Thang, a little man with large round glasses—that made his green eyes look a little buggy—and a mop of brown hair that refused to stay out of his eyes, sighed. 

“Come on Bog, you can't stay in this house forever.” 

“Watch me,” Bog muttered. 

“It's the Princess Bride! Your favorite movie! It's a one night only showing, on the big screen with people doing lines and dressing up! Come on!!” Thang flopped down next to his cousin giving him the big puppy dog eyes that usually worked on Bog. Bog's eyes slid sideways in a glare at the shorter man. 

“No.” Bog crossed his arms tighter. 

“You can't let her take that too, you know,” Thang said as he leaned back against the couch, his shoulder against Bog's. Bog sighed. He knew Thang was right, he couldn't let her (he wouldn't even let himself think her name) ruin something he enjoyed. She hadn't just hurt him, she had wounded him badly, taken his fragile ego and heart and thrown them both against the wall, shattering them like glass. He could have forgiven her when she cheated on him (fool that he was), but the hatred she had thrown at him, then the verbal attack on his mother, that had been the last straw. But that had been months ago, nearly six months and he was still brooding about it. Thang was right, he needed to get out there, live his life again. 

Bog muttered a concession. “I suppose.” 

Thang's grin was lopsided, but the smile lit up his entire face. “I'll call Stuff, let her know you're in!” Thang pulled his phone out of his back pocket. Bog rolled his eyes at his cousin, but he was grinning. “You know, you and her have stupid nicknames for each other right?” 

Thang chuckled. “Sure thing Bog...nothing weird about that name.” 

Bog snorted with a grin. “Hey, least I can blame my mother!” 

Thang giggled. “I'm her hot thang and she's got the right stuff!!” Thang waggled his eyebrows at his cousin with a grin. Bog laughed. Thang and Stuff were definitely made for one another; it made Bog happy to see his cousin in a good, solid relationship with a woman who loved him. He deserved it more than anyone, Bog knew. 

“All right, you make your call. I'll go shower and try to look presentable.” Bog sighed and stood to his full, impressive height. 

Thang grinned. “This is going to be great!” 

* 

Later that evening, Marianne was getting ready to go out with her sister and Sunny. 

She leaned forward to do her eye makeup, slowly running the pencil around her eye. She wasn't sure why she was bothering to do her makeup; it wasn't as if she had a date. If she was honest with herself however, it felt nice to look pretty. Her feelings were still mixed about going to see the movie tonight. She hadn't actually watched the Princess Bride since breaking up with Roland nearly eight months ago. Every time she thought of Buttercup, Roland's term of endearment for her, she hurt—not just hurt, but she became angry. Everything about their relationship had been a lie. Roland had been playing her the whole time, pretending to like the things she liked, the movies, the activities...all of it just so he could marry her for her family's money. For a moment Marianne held the eye pencil a little too tight. She had to force herself to loosen up and let the thoughts go. 

Marianne leaned back, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips together. Nope, she wasn't going to do this to herself. It had been eight months since she caught him cheating on her and threw him out. Eight months was long enough. Dawn was right. She needed to get out there and reclaim the things that made her happy. Marianne opened her eyes again and smiled at herself in the mirror. She finished her makeup and took a step back to look at herself more fully in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts, purple socks, a pair of combat boots, and a purple t-shirt that read “Good Work, Sleep well, I will most likely kill you in the morning” printed across the chest. She ran her fingers through her hair, fluffing it a little bit and smiled. 

“Okay, Marianne,” she said aloud to herself. “Go out there, have a good time, and don't let Roland take anything else from you.” That was when she heard the car horn. 

Marianne grabbed her wallet, shoving it in her back pocket and hurried to her door. Outside by the curb sat Sunny and Dawn in their little Alfa Romeo Giulis sedan, an off-white vehicle, but one that Sunny had painted racing strips on even though the car was as far as you could get from a race car. They were both in the front seat when Marianne came out. Dawn leaned out her window to wave enthusiastically at her sister. 

“Hey sis, you look great!!!” Dawn giggled. 

Marianne stopped and struck a pose while she laughed, (which earned her applause from her sister) then she opened the back door and slipped into the vehicle. 

Sunny grinned. “Okay, ready to storm the castle ladies?” 

Both Marianne and Dawn laughed. “To the castle!” they said together. 

* 

Across town Bog finished brushing his teeth, ran his fingers through his hair, one rebellious lock refusing to cooperate with the rest and stay in place, but as Bog narrowed his eyes at himself in the mirror he thought, this was as good as he got...he just wasn't a good-looking guy. Hideous might be the correct word, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from enjoying himself tonight. One of his favorite movies, popcorn, soda, good company...it would be fine, maybe even fun. 

He sighed picking up the bottle of cologne dabbing a bit on just because before he grabbed his wallet and shoved it into his back pocket. He would take his motorcycle over to Thang's place, then ride with them to the theater. Afterward they planned on hitting an all night diner for a late night dinner. He smiled to himself as he headed out of his apartment and down the stairs to where his Kawasaki Vulcan S cruiser sat waiting for him. If he kept telling himself this would be fun, maybe it would be... 

* 

The Ritz theater was one of those large old movie theaters from a time when going to the movies was an event, when people dressed in their best clothing to go to a movie. The theater was huge with the large art deco, stylized letters, and neon lights that formed swirls and stylized leaves that framed the name of the theater. The art deco style architecture of the building itself had the sleek, anti-traditional elegance common with most art deco styles: simple clean shapes, a streamlined look that was both geometrical and stylized. A free standing ticket booth stood out front with the series of glass covered movie posters along the sides that narrowed in toward the front doors. The theater had one of those large neon billing signs with the art deco style neon that announced the theater's name behind it: The Ritz, in snazzy neon lights. A large crowd was gathered in front of the theater, Marianne thought was surprising as she looked around at all the different costumes, many of which were impressive. Sunny drove around back to the theater's parking area where there seemed to be even more people. Thankfully not everyone was in costume or Marianne would have felt even more out of place than she already did as the “third wheel” despite Dawn and Sunny's protests to the contrary. 

* 

On the other side of the theater, Thang drove their little group around to the back of the theater looking for a parking place. Bog sat uncomfortably in the back of Thang's Nissan Datsun, his knees practically in his face. Bog rolled his eyes. He knew he should have just met them at the theater instead of riding with them. The problem with being as tall as he was, was that he didn't fit well into small cars. 

As they came around the corner and past the theater heading toward the back parking lot, Bog gazed out the window, surprised at the crowd. He frowned looking out the back window and for a moment, this many people made him...well, he was a little nervous. He wasn't a fan of crowds. 

* 

Dawn was talking excitingly as they made their way to the front of the theater, the three of them walking in a tight group. Dawn and Sunny had already purchased tickets ahead of time (Dawn had bought her sister one in the hopes she would come.) Marianne smiled listening to her sister and Sunny chattering with each other. She felt awkward, but she was still happy to be seeing her favorite movie and replacing her old memories with new ones; plus Dawn and Sunny were good company. 

Their group had just turned the corner of the building, heading toward the front. Marianne had become distracted with looking at a group of people having pictures taken, all of them dressed in costume, when Marianne momentarily lost sight of Sunny and Dawn in the crowd. She turned in a circle trying to find them, but she so many people were milling about that Marianne didn't see either of them. She turned around back the way they had come, then turned around again searching for the top of her sister's head. She was so focused on finding her sister when she realized they had become separated, that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings (only focusing on hair)and ran headlong into the chest of someone, crushing her nose. 

The walking tree grabbed her shoulders. “Whoa sorry—you all right?” 

Marianne heard a slight accent and at the same time she thought that this person smelled incredibly good. Her eyes traveled upward, up, and up and up into a pair of striking blue eyes. The man in front of her was tall—no, she thought, saying he was tall did a disservice to his height. He was TALL. He was also thin, but from the impact of her nose against his chest, he wasn't scrawny, more like wiry muscles. As she steadied herself, her hands resting on his chest, she realized that not only did he have sharp features, a long pointed nose and narrow chin, but he had some impressive cheeks bones as well. 

The man smiled, a little unsure, which sent butterflies into a flutter of activity around her stomach. His smile was just...Marianne couldn't think of a word, but the butterflies' fluttering in her stomach intensified. A lock of dark hair had fallen across his forehead giving her the urge to reach up and brush the lock away. He had his hands on her upper arms gently holding her steady. Marianne could feel how long his fingers were, long enough to wrap around her biceps and triceps fully. Marianne kept staring, unable to speak. Bog blushed. The tiny woman in front of him was beautiful, big brown eyes like melted caramel, perky little nose and those lips...Bog pressed his own together with embarrassment, but to break the awkward silence he chuckled and said, “I like your shirt.” 

Marianne frowned. What was he talking about again? She was too busy just watching the movements of his lips. She looked down at her shirt as if she had forgotten what she was wearing then laughed. 

“Oh thanks.” That was when Marianne noticed he was wearing a Princess Bride themed shirt as well. His shirt was black with “In-con-ceiv-a-ble adj. 1. Not capable of being imagined or grasped mentally 2. Not what you think it means” across his chest. 

Marianne grinned. “I like your shirt too.” 

They both chuckled. Suddenly the man seemed to realize he still had his hands on her arms. He immediately removed them, putting his hands behind his back as if he were afraid he would touch her again. The man rocked on his feet for a moment, (she noticed he was wearing a pair of well-worn motorcycle boots and the jeans formed around his long legs in a way that made her mouth water) opening his mouth to say something when someone yelled. 

“Hey Bog come on, we're going in!” A little man with glasses waved at the man who stood before Marianne. The little guy had his arm around the waist of a woman a good head taller than him and a great deal heftier, who sported a green Mohawk. The woman waved as well. 

Marianne smiled. “Third wheel too?” 

The man, Bog she assumed, looked back at her and she could see in the neon lights that he was blushing. “Well yeah...you too?” 

She nodded. “Yup, here with my sister and her boyfriend.” 

Bog chuckled. “That's my cousin and his girlfriend. Uh—the name's Bog.” He shyly put his hand out. She took it. His hand almost engulfed hers, his fingers so long they could wrap completely around her wrist and overlap. “Marianne.” 

Bog smiled. “It was nice to have you run into my chest Marianne.” 

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the man blushed deeper. 

Marianne chuckled. “It was a nice chest to run into.” 

Marianne blinked. Shit, did those words just come out of my mouth! Marianne flushed, but she was saved by her sister calling her name. “Marianne!” 

Marianne grinned sheepishly taking her hand back and pointing over her shoulder with her thumb. “Ah...that's me.” 

Bog nodded. “Bye.” 

She giggled thinking to herself that she sounded stupid and cutesy, like a teen talking to her crush as she waved. “Bye!” 

* 

Marianne frowned waiting in line at the concessions with her sister and Sunny. She told herself she wasn't looking for that guy Bog, but she was lying to herself because she was looking, occasionally standing on her tiptoes to look around for him. Of course, as tall as he was, she might not need to stand on her tiptoes, she realized. After a couple of minutes she spotted him in another line at the concession. He wasn't hard to see, standing nearly head and shoulders above everyone here. He hadn't seen her, which gave Marianne a chance to really examine him. He was actually really good looking in a non-traditional way. And now that she wasn't being all blushing embarrassment, she remembered that his voice had had a slight accent that she couldn't place. British? No...but maybe Scottish she thought to herself. 

She watched as he stood behind his friends with his hands in his pockets. He was clearly slumping, trying to make himself not as tall, though his slumping did little to reduce his height. He had his hands in his pockets and was mostly looking down at his boots though he would occasionally lift his head to exchange words with his friends, tugging a hand out of his pocket to rub the back of his neck. 

Marianne was so engrossed in watching him that she didn't notice when Sunny and Dawn moved up in the line until the lady behind her touched her shoulder. “Ah, could you move up or maybe just go talk to that guy you're staring at?” 

Marianne jerked to attention turning to look at the two women behind her holding hands. The one who had spoken smiled. Marianne blushed. “Sorry.” 

The ladies laughed softly and the one who had spoken smiled. “Hey don't worry about it, but as Miracle Max said “Sonny, true love is the greatest thing, in the world-except for a nice MLT – mutton, lettuce and tomato sandwich, where the mutton is nice and lean and the tomato is ripe. They’re so perky, I love that.” 

Marianne burst out laughing. “Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.” 

* 

Once they had their popcorn and drinks, Marianne, Dawn and Sunny made their way down the aisle. Marianne thought the inside of the theater was just are gorgeous as the outside. The ceiling was textured as were the walls, all of it in a bronze and red color scheme that made Marianne think of old Hollywood glamor. 

The theater was nearly packed already; luckily most people were still in line at the concessions and they found some seats nearly in the middle. Marianne sat down with a smile. She was starting to feel pretty good about her decision to accompany Dawn and her sister's boyfriend. She grinned remembering the first time she saw the movie as a child, when someone sat down beside her. She glanced over and her eyes went wide at the person who was adjusting the seat. It was Bog. 

He had sat down and immediately adjusted his position again, trying to make himself not quite so tall again. Marianne grinned reaching over and laying a hand on his arm. 

“Hey.” 

Bog jerked in surprise at the touch, nearly dropping his popcorn and immediately flushed crimson. 

“Oh ah, hi again.” 

Yep, Scottish, Marianne thought. She blushed faintly and said, “Hi.” 

“Um...I can move. I think I saw another seat...” Bog started to stand, but Marianne put her hand on his arm. “No, no, at least I sorta know you right?” 

Bog chuckled lowering himself back into his seat. “Yeah, guess we do.” 

Bog was holding some popcorn and a drink on his lap while Marianne was sharing popcorn with Dawn and Sunny. 

Bog pressed his lips together then asked softly. “Um, would you like to share this popcorn with me? I mean it's big enough and my friends have their own...” 

Marianne started to protest, but then stopped herself. Why not? She thought. “Sure, thank you.” Marianne gave Bog a smile. The reaction on Bog's face was immediate, the blush deepened and his eyes (which really were an amazing shade of blue Marianne thought), grew wider at her affirmative reaction. He was genuinely shocked that she had said yes. 

“Oh...uh. Okay.” Bog smiled. He sat his drink between them in the cup holder on the arm rest. “It's ah, root beer so if you want, feel free to have some of it too.” 

Marianne chuckled causing Bog to lift his brow at her as she picked up her own drink in the other holder. “Root beer.” 

Bog laughed then, feeling at little more at ease. “Great minds?” 

Marianne laughed. “Yes! We both like root beer, like each others shirts and you clearly have great taste in movies.” 

Bog smiled. “Princess Bride is one of my favorite movies.” He glanced down and blushed again. (At this point he wondered if he would catch on fire with all the damn blushing he was doing). “Don't tell anyone all right? It'll ruin my reputation as a bad ass.” 

Marianne giggled at that. “My lips are sealed.” 

They both laughed. Bog took a sip of his soda then asked. “So, how many times have you seen it?” 

Marianne frowned in thought. “Mmmm....well, at least a hundred times.” 

Bog let out a low whistle of admiration. “Great, though I think I have you beat.” 

“Really?” Marianne grinned and Bog nodded. “Yep. Did you know this is one of those showings where the audience can recite the lines out loud?” 

Marianne giggled and nodded. “I did.” 

“Okay, then I challenge you. Whoever can recite all the lines has to buy the other one dinner after the movie.” Bog grinned at her. (Inwardly, he was freaking out. What was wrong with him? He just not only challenged this gorgeous woman, but asked her out??? He didn't even know her!) 

Marianne's smiled widened in surprised at herself, but she instantly liked this guy. “Then be prepared to buy me food!” 

* 

When the movie began, together, with the rest of the audience, Bog and Marianne repeated the lines of the film, both of them performing their parts perfectly. 

Marianne giggled. “You mock my pain.” 

Bog, enacting a perfect British accent, said, “Life is pain, Highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something.” 

But when Bog leaned down and murmured, “Mawage. Mawage is wot bwings us togeder today. Mawage, that bwessed awangment, that dweam wifin a dweam...” his voice in perfect imitation Marianne knew she had lost. 

Marianne burst out laughing with a whispered groan. “You win, you win!!” 

Bog grinned at her showing off his smile of crooked teeth and Marianne felt something shift inside her. Bog was laughing, his blue eyes dancing, and his smile was nice, but then he did something that changed everything. 

“So Buttercup...” Bog said something else, but it was the way that he had just called her 'Buttercup,' a slight roll on the “r”, not strong, but just enough that it was different than how Roland had ever said it. Plus it sent a delightful tickle down her spine. There was something...perfect about the way Bog said Buttercup, something that was uniquely him that had Marianne staring at him. He managed to say it in such a way, that all the times Roland had called her that name instantly faded away to be replaced by the way this man, she just met, had said Buttercup. 

Bog's brow knitted together in a small frown when he realized Marianne was giving him a funny look; Marianne was staring at him like he had grown a second head. Bog frowned deeper. Did he do something wrong? He raced through his mind trying to figure out what he might have done, but he couldn't think of a thing. 

“Marianne?” Bog tilted his head at her before he reached out and just barely brushed the tip of one finger along her chin. The touch jolted her back to reality. Bog snatched his hand back appalled by his boldness in touching her chin. 

“Sorry, it's nothing.” Marianne smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring expression. She reached out and took his hand, folding her fingers through his and returned her attention to the movie. Bog was shocked when she took his hand. For five whole minutes he couldn't move—he just stared at their interlocked fingers in shock. It was another whole minute beyond that before he relaxed, a small pleased smile on his face. Guess I didn't say anything wrong, after all, he thought. Bog blushed and tried not to smile like an idiot, but it was damn difficult. 

* 

As the final scene played. Bog repeated the lines with a smile, his eyes sliding sideways to gaze at Marianne, his slight accent giving the words a purr to them. 

“Since the invention of the kiss there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind. The End.” Marianne turned. The sweet, gentle way he had said the last lines had her heart hammering against her breastbone. Then he did the damnest thing. He did it softly, under his breath, his attention on the credits rolling by, but he was singing. The song...he was singing. Marianne blinked staring at him. 

* 

“Come my love, I'll tell you a tale of a boy and girl and their love story 

And how he loved her oh, so much, and all the charms she did possess. 

My love is like a storybook story. 

But it's as real as the feelings I feel. 

My love is like a storybook story. 

But it's as real as the feelings I feel; 

it's as real as the feelings I feel.....” 

* 

Marianne didn't move, she couldn't move, listening to him singing, it was...just...wow...she thought. The rest of the audience, her sister and Sunny...everyone seemed to fade into the background as she listened to this man next to her sing, and his voice was...perfect. There was something about his voice; she couldn't find the words right now, but it was as if her whole reality had just shifted yet again. This man was making a change to how she saw her favorite movie, washing away all the bad memories of recent months to be replaced with this one perfect moment. Where had this guy been all her life? Marianne wondered. 

* 

“This love was stronger than the powers so dark, 

A prince could have within his keeping; 

His spells to weave and steal a heart 

Within her breast, but only sleeping...” 

* 

Bog seemed to realize he was being stared at...he almost lost the train of the song when he glanced over to find Marianne staring at him with...was that astonishment? Or something else...his singing stumbled, but Marianne was quick to whisper. 

“Don't stop. Please.” 

Bog pressed his lips together and picked up the last threads of the song, except now he was singing them to her. 

* 

“He said, 

"Don't you know I love you oh, so much, and lay my heart at the foot of your dress." 

And she said: "Don't you know that storybook loves, 

Always have a happy ending." 

Then he swooped her up just like in the books 

And on his stallion the rode away.” 

* 

Bog blushed and with his free hand he rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah...sorry I'm not that great a singer, but I just...you know—I like the song.” 

Marianne's mouth fell open. “You don't think you can sing? That, that was beautiful Bog! Just beautiful.” 

Bog smiled blushing more. (This woman was causing him to blush more in the last couple of hours than he had his entire life.) 

Marianne grinned. “So, I guess I owe you dinner.” 

Bog shook his head. “No, no you don't. I'm sorry I said that...” 

Marianne frowned. “Why?” 

“I...I don't want to force you to...” Bog started, but Marianne smiled and interrupted him. “I want to...I would like to get to know you better...I mean, if you want to get to know me better?” 

Bog nodded his head vigorously. “Yes, yes I would.” 

“Well, then would you like to go get pancakes?” Marianne asked. 

Bog smiled. “I would very much like to go get pancakes with you Marianne.” Then he grinned and whispered. “As you wish.” 

Marianne blinked staring at him and the sweet, crooked tooth smile of his. 

* 

Dawn grabbed Marianne as soon as they had walked into the aisle to file out of the theater. “Okay, what was going on with you and that guy sitting next to you?!” 

Marianne blushed. “Ahmm, I ran into him outside by accident and I liked his shirt. Then he sat down next to me—by accident—and we sorta had a contest over who knew the movie the best.” 

Dawn grinned. “Who won?” 

“He did.” Marianne grinned. Dawn's eyebrow rose up her forehead. “Really?” 

“Really. We ah...the bet was the other would buy pancakes.” Marianne smiled and shrugged easily. 

Dawn grinned. “Oh, did you invite him to come with us?” 

Marianne flushed. “I haven't gotten to talk to him about it yet. He was here with his cousin and a friend.” 

Dawn shoved Marianne once they reached the lobby. “Go, go find him!” 

“Okay, okay!” Marianne grinned turning to look for Bog. She found him almost instantly, standing taller than everyone else in the lobby. He was standing off to the side of the doors talking with—Marianne assumed—his cousin and his cousin's girlfriend. Bog happened to glance up and see her watching him. Marianne felt herself blush crimson as she raised her hand and waved like an idiot, she thought. But Bog smiled at her and waved back. Dawn was beside her again and whispered. 

“Wow, he's a tall one.” 

Marianne giggled, which only encouraged her sister to elbow her in the side. “Go on, go ask them if they want to grab pancakes with us.” 

Dawn gave Marianne a little push that caused her to stumble forward. 

* 

Across the way Bog had his hands nervously embedded inside his pockets as he told his cousin and Stuff about Marianne. Thang was all happy smiles and Stuff was grinning. 

Thang pushed his glasses up. “So you want her to come with us or...” 

But before he could finish the sentence Marianne was there. Bog felt her presence next to him like a warm caress before he even noticed her. 

“Hey,” she said quietly. 

Bog turned to smile at her, a genuine happy smile. “Hey.” 

They both stared at each other until Marianne heard the cheery voice of her sister. “Hi! I'm Dawn! This is my boyfriend Sunny.” 

“Oh hi! I'm Thang and this is my girlfriend Stuff.” 

Bog and Marianne snapped out of staring at each other as the other four people started talking. 

“Oh my GOD, I love that movie! This was such a great idea, don't you think?” Dawn giggled. 

Sunny joined in. “Yeah, I think next time they do it we should all dress up.” 

“They're going to do it again?” Thang asked. 

Dawn giggled. “Yeah, that's what I heard, that they were going to make this a yearly thing.” 

Stuff laughed. “That would be great!” 

Marianne glanced up at Bog as the two of them watched their four friends becoming acquainted. Marianne reached over and brushed her fingers against his hand. He reached out and took her hand. They looked at each other and smiled. 

Dawn spoke up next. “Hey, you guys wanna join us? We're heading over to the Denny's on 5th for pancakes.” 

Thang and Stuff together yelled. “YES!” 

Bog chuckled holding Marianne's hand looking down at her where they stood shoulder to shoulder. “Guess we are going for pancakes.” 

Marianne grinned with an answering laugh. “Guess we are.” 

* 

The six of them were all piled into one of the circular booths near the window with Bog and Marianne caught in the middle of the other two couples. Within a matter of minutes it was as if their small group had been friends forever. 

Dawn giggled. “Hey, are you guys going to go to the 43rd anniversary of Rocky Horror that the Ritz is going to be holding soon? Actually, I think that is in a couple of weeks!” 

Thang laughed. “Yeah we are, you should see Bog dress up as...” 

Bog threw a threatening finger up. “Once—I did that once!” 

Marianne grinned. “Dr. Frank-N-furter?” 

Bog blushed. Marianne sucked in her bottom lip as the image of Bog in high heels, those long legs of his...her imagination was interrupted by Bog who was speaking loudly at their excited friends. 

“No, never again! I told you never again.” 

Thang was begging. “Aw come on Bog, you're the only one tall enough.” 

“No, I won't do Frank-N-furter again. The heels were murder.” Bog shook his head with a hint of a grin. Marianne asked in a sweet voice. “How about Riff Raff and Magenta?” 

Bog looked down at her, Marianne's big brown eyes stared up at him and Bog felt his insides melt and a shiver of warmth run through his body. “Ahhh...oookay?” 

Marianne grinned wrapping her arm around Bog's. Dawn squealed. “That would be perfect!” 

Sunny grinned. “I could be Eddie.” 

Thang giggled. “Last year Stuff and I were Riff Raff and Magenta, so this year we could be Brad and Janet?” 

“Oh perfect! I could be Columbia!” Dawn clapped her hands. 

Bog chuckled speaking softly to Marianne. “I guess...I mean...we have a date?” 

Marianne blushed. “Yes, yes I think we do.” 

* 

A couple of hours later it was fast approaching two in the morning. The two groups were standing outside Denny's while their friends chatted. Marianne stood beside Bog, the two of them with their phones out exchanging phone numbers. Bog rubbed the back of his neck smiling at her. “Ah...care if I call you tomorrow? I mean...unless you have plans. 

It's a Saturday and...” 

Marianne smiled and answered quickly. “I would like that.” 

“Really? I mean...okay. Uhmmm....how...I mean, do you think you would be free for a movie tomorrow afternoon?” Bog asked looking unsure. 

Marianne nodded. “Yeah that sounds great. What movie is it?” 

Bog grinned. “They have an 80's matinee movie every Saturday afternoon. This weeks is “Legend” so, if you still wanna go, I could pick you up say—ah...how about...noon?” 

Marianne smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so...happy. “Noon it is.” 

“Okay, well...um...I'll see you tomorrow.” Bog took a step backwards when Marianne, not quite ready to let him go, reached out and took his hand tugging the tall man down to her in order to plant a kiss on his cheek. “See you tomorrow Bog.” 

He blushed and grinned stupidly. He gazed at Marianne, those blue eyes of his seemed to pull Marianne toward him. She took a step forward just as Thang grabbed Bog's arm. “Come on, lover boy.” 

The two groups separated, but Bog and Marianne each turned to share one last look.


	2. Legend

Bog rubbed the back of his neck and tapped his foot against the floor nervously as he tried to lounge causally in his armchair with a book, all while not staring at his phone. The phone lay on the table beside him. It was as if the phone was a dangerous animal that would attack at any moment, instead of an inanimate object just sitting there doing 

nothing. He kept watching it, his eyes rolling sideways from the pages of his book to see if the phone had done anything while he wasn't looking. Bog brought his eyes back to the pages of the book and gnawed on his upper lip. He had been up since 6 a.m., full of nervous energy. He still couldn't believe he had asked her out! 

Bog continued to tap his foot then look at the pages of the book, but not see the words. Bog finally tossed the book down and rubbed his face with both hands. 

He was wearing a pair if hiking boot and jeans, along with a pullover collared shirt of dark blue that emphasized the color of his eyes (something he was unaware of ). He pushed the sleeves up his forearms when he stood and picked up the phone to stare at it...9:30 am...still too early to call. He had already imbibed a whole pot of coffee...too much caffeine he was sure, which wasn't helping him calm down. 

Bog put the phone down again and started tapping his foot while he scanned the room looking for something to keep him occupied. 

Bog muttered to himself. “Okay, I needed something to do until I can call. But what...?” 

Bog stood up and paced looking around his apartment. His gaze fell on his sketch pad. He would sketch—that would help! 

He walked over to pick up the pad and grabbed the pencil that laid beside it. He walked back over to his chair and flopped back down, scooting around and bringing his legs up, the heels of his boots on the edge of the chair so he could use his thighs as a table. It was an awkward position for such a tall man, but he felt comfortable. He smiled and started to sketch, a sweet triangular face, rosebud lips and large, brown eyes that he could become lost in. Bog grinned as he drew Marianne's face, his pencil recreating the delicate lines of her face. He stopped at one point to stare down at the image with a goofy grin. She was like a fairy princess he thought, soft delicate features but her eyes, her eyes were fierce. He smiled and continued working on the picture. 

* 

Across town Marianne was up early too. She was simultaneously excited and nervous. She wore a pair of jeans that were rolled up past her ankles and had on a pair of brown, suede wedged booties, a sleeveless plum colored top and a waist length light weight black jacket. She had hooped earrings in and her hair and make-up done, but now she had a few hours to wait until Bog called. She grinned at herself in the mirror. She hadn't been this excited to go on a date before, even with or before Roland. But now she needed something to do while she waited for Bog to call because she was fairly bouncing off the walls. 

Marianne walked around her apartment trying to figure out what she could do until he called. Clean...yes, but there wasn't really much to clean and she didn't want to get her outfit messy. Read? Nope, too distracted. Study? Nope, same reason. 

Ah, she knew exactly what she was going to do! Marianne walked over to her old red couch and flopped down in front of her TV. She turned on her game system with a grin. Some online shooting would keep her occupied, she hoped. Before she logged on to her game, she sat her phone in front of her so that she could see it the minute it went off. 

* 

Bog finished his sketch and smiled as he tilted his head to gaze at it. It didn't do her justice though he was pleased with the results. He had drawn her a crown, the white crown that Buttercup wore with her wedding dress in the film. He smiled. Marianne was lovely. He sighed setting the pad down and picked up his phone. He couldn't stop the wide smile that moved across his face as he hit the button to dial Marianne's number. 

* 

Marianne sighed. She had been playing online for a while now; she was damn good shooter, usually scoring among the highest in the ranks, but not today. This had to be the worst that she had done in ages, not since she was a newbie. She was completely distracted, jumping every time she thought her phone was vibrating or she saw a light from the corner of her eye thinking the phone was coming to life. Her anticipation of Bog's call was throwing off her game, but she was nervous and excited. She had just finished a game with a sigh, tossed the controller down on the couch beside her when her phone actually vibrated. Marianne jumped at the sound. She reached out and snatched the phone so swiftly that she nearly fell off the couch and hit the button. “Bog?” 

“Hi, yes it's me. I'm...ah...are you ready?” Bog asked softly. 

“Yes, yes I am,” Marianne replied with a smile. 

“Okay, good, good. I'll be there in a little bit then.” Bog smiled against the phone. 

Marianne grinned too. “I'm looking forward to seeing you...and the movie. 

Bog chuckled. :The same. Be there in a few minutes.” 

Marianne grinned. “I'll be waiting.” 

* 

Bog hurried out of his apartment like he was on fire, his long legs carrying him swiftly out to his car, a dark grey 1998 Jeep Wrangler, which he loved. It wasn't the most practical vehicle, but Bog appreciated the fact he could pretty much drive it anywhere...and he loved to take off in it up to woods where no one could bother him and he could draw all day if he wanted. 

* 

It only took Bog half an hour to get to Marianne's place. He pulled up to the curb of a one story ranch home. Bog was impressed that she owned her own home. It was a cute little house with a one-car garage, the sort of home a newly married couple might buy to start their life together. The house had to be a few decades old, but it looked to have been recently painted, a nice warm dark evergreen, the roof was a light grey and the lawn was that perfect shade of green, and excellently trimmed in such a way that the lawn almost looked unreal. There were flowering azaleas under the front windows providing a splash of vibrate pink against the dark green. There was a purple scooter parked in front of the garage that seemed a little out of place with the rest of the house. Hanging on one of the handles of the scooter was a helmet with flames painted across it. Bog grinned. 

He could see Marianne with that helmet on driving around on that scooter. 

Bog chuckled as he stepped out of the jeep and made his way up the drive to the burgundy-colored door. He knocked and heard Marianne's voice from inside. 

“Just a minute, be right there!” 

A half second later it seemed, Marianne came rushing out the front door at the same time that the garage door started to roll open startling Bog. 

Marianne rushed out pulling the door closed and turned so quickly that she nearly plowed into his chest, again, her nose becoming mushed against Bog's hard breastbone, the keys in her hand jangling, she nearly dropped them. Bog caught her before she knocked them both off the front step, his long fingered hands wrapping around her upper arms. 

Marianne's big brown eyes rolled up to look into his summer sky blue ones, a flush of red rushing across her cheeks. “Sorry, me running into your chest is becoming a habit.” 

Marianne giggled, her blush raced up her cheeks and over her ears making the tips feel as if they were on fire. She stared into those blue, blue eyes of his. 

Bog smiled. “I don't mind.” He blushed too, his hands on her upper arms held her gently. They both gazed at one another, at a loss for anything to say...the moment threatened to stretch.... 

Marianne stared at him, her mouth slightly open, her tongue dry. Damn, he was pretty she thought then giggled to herself. Pretty was not a word most people would use to describe Bog she thought, but his eyes, his mouth...all his sharp angled features...they just made her insides turn to jelly. 

Marianne swallowed awkwardly pointing with her thumb in the direction of the scooter. “Uh...yeah I need to put my scooter away and then I'm ready to go.” 

Bog stepped back releasing her. For a moment they both stared at each other before she finally started to move. She turned around and quickly locked her front door. 

Marianne frowned slightly at herself; she liked his hands on her. Then she grinned, shaking her thoughts away and hurried down her front step to the driveway to grab her scooter and walk it into the garage. Bog followed her down the step and watched while she put the scooter inside and hit a button on her key ring that brought the door to the garage down. 

“Okay, I'm ready.” Marianne smiled. 

Bog bowed at the waist. “Your chariot awaits...or at least the jeep does.” 

Marianne giggled, smiling at Bog as he walked around his vehicle to open the door for her. 

* 

Marianne watched Bog drive, studying his sharp profile, the way his eyes moved, focusing on the road, his hands firmly on the wheel—and the way he shifted gears...she had to shake her head at herself just a little. Who would have thought that watching someone drive could be attractive? 

Marianne had her hands resting on her lap. “So—so what do you do Bog?” 

Bog glanced over at her. “I'm a freelance artist.” 

“An artist? Wow really?” Marianne looked impressed which boosted Bog's ego tremendously. He nodded. “Yeah I have a master in fine arts, visual. I draw.” Bog smiled shy. 

Marianne grinned. “I think that's amazing.” 

“It's not that big a deal. I design signs, do sketch work, occasionally, for the police. I've worked on a few comics...it pays the bills. What about you?” 

Marianne smiled looking impressed. “Oh me? I'm getting a masters in fencing and finishing up my bachelors in art history.” 

Bog lifted his brows with interest. “Really? I didn't know you could get a masters in that?” 

Marianne shrugged. “It's a one of kind program at this college. It's not exactly in fencing, I mean it is, but it's to be a fencing teacher.” 

Bog nodded. “I would love to watch you fence.” 

Marianne blushed. “It's not that big a deal,” she echoed Bog's words. 

Bog laughed. “Well I think a woman who could beat my ass with a sword is damn amazing.” They both chuckled, they were both quiet for a couple of minutes before Marianne spoke again. 

“If you're wondering about the house. It use to be my parents. My mom passed away and my sister moved out to live with her boyfriend; my Dad decided he wanted someplace smaller so he gave me the house. It's paid for so I just take care of the utilities.” 

Bog nodded. “At least that part of it's a pretty nice deal.” 

“It is, though having the whole house to myself can be a little lonely.” 

“Ever think about getting a cat or a dog?” Bog asked with a smile. 

Marianne grinned. “I have, but...maybe you could help me with that?” She wasn't certain why she asked him that, but she decided to go with it. 

Bog blushed. “Sure, I would love to.” And, it seemed, he would go with it too. 

* 

They pulled around to the back of the Ritz theater. There were quite a few people here, but not at all like the other night for The Princess Bride. Marianne smiled as they hopped out of the jeep together. (Marianne suspected he would have come around to open her door for her, but she didn't want him to feel as if he had to). Marianne reached out and took his hand, surprising Bog for a split second, but he recovered and smiled, wrapping his hands around hers. 

“I can't believe I never heard about these matinees...only 80's movies, eh? That's pretty cool.” Marianne grinned as they walked along the side of the theater, then turned to the left to approach the ticket booth. 

Bog grinned at her. “Legend came out in 1985. Ridley Scott said he got most of his inspiration from Disney films like Snow White, Bambi and Fantasia, but also from a 1946 version of Beauty and the Beast.” 

Marianne smiled. “Really? That's interesting. I haven't seen this movie since I was a kid.” 

Bog nodded. “Aye, me either. Wanna hear another bit of trivia?” 

“Sure.” Marianne smiled enjoying herself. 

Bog chuckled then. “The main goblin, Blix, her design was based on Keith Richards.” 

Marianne snorted. “OMG, are you serious?” 

Bog grinned. “Yep.” 

He was still smiling at Marianne's reaction when he bought their tickets and pleased that, so far, she didn't find him a big enough dork to take off. 

* 

Bog escorted Marianne inside, holding her hand again. It was amazing how natural it felt to have her hand in his. “Would you like some popcorn?” Bog asked. “My treat, of course.” 

Marianne grinned. “What's a movie without popcorn?” 

Bog grinned and replied, “A damn shame.” 

Marianne laughed. 

* 

Bog bought them a large popcorn to share, and two drinks. They made their way into the theater, finding seats far down front so that Bog's height would not be an issue. Bog, a little awkwardly since he was holding the popcorn and the sodas, tried to hold the seat down for her. Marianne smiled and whispered, “Here let me.” 

She instead held the seat down for him. Bog stared at her for a brief moment, struck by how simply pretty she was as he slowly sat down. Marianne grinned and sat down beside him reaching over to help him set the sodas in their holders. 

They settled themselves in for the movie, getting comfortable in their seats. Marianne leaned close to Bog and whispered. “I always wanted to be fairy.” 

Bog chuckled. “I always thought I would be a goblin if I lived in a fairy tale world.” 

“A goblin? Why?” Marianne asked in confusion. 

Bog blushed and shrugged. “Well, when you get told you're ugly enough times, you can't really imagine yourself any other way. So when I first saw this movie as a kid, I figured I would be a goblin. Just wouldn't be a bad one is all.” He grinned. 

“I don't think you're ugly at all.” Marianne crossed her arms over her chest and a firm set to her jaw. 

Bog blushed glancing down at the popcorn on his lap. “Thank you Marianne.” 

Marianne smiled then. “You're welcome, and I'm just stating the truth.” 

Bog blushed not sure how to respond. 

They were both quiet, an awkward silence threatening to settle over the two when Marianne looked up at the screen. “I forgot to ask, which version are we seeing?” 

Bog grinned. “The original. I never really liked the director's cut no matter what anyone says. I love the Tangerine Dream score for the theater release.” 

Marianne smiled. “I always liked that one too. The music had a much more fantastic quality...ethereal.” 

Bog grinned. “Did you know the actor, David Bennet who plays Gump was actually eighteen years old at the time, while Mia Sara was only sixteen and Tom Cruise was twenty?” 

Marianne blinked. “Gump was eighteen? I would never have guessed.” 

Bog laughed. “If you like I have a ton of useless trivia.” 

Marianne grinned at him. “I think it's interesting!” 

She gazed at him and tilted her head with a smile. “So do you know the lines of this one as well as you do The Princess Bride?” Marianne asked reaching for a bit of popcorn. 

Bog smiled. “Maybe not as well, but Tim Curry's lines...I know those by heart.” 

Marianne lifted a brow at him, her expression amused. “So, Darkness eh?” 

Bog laughed. “Tim Curry is amazing.” 

That was the moment that the theater's lights dimmed. Marianne leaned against Bog's shoulder and Bog felt all the tension leave his body. Her head against his arm felt nice..but it also felt...right, as if he had been going to the movies with Marianne always. 

* 

As the movie progressed, Bog glanced down at Marianne's hand resting on her lap. He pulled on his bottom lip with his teeth then looked back up at the movie screen. 

Marianne smiled catching a glimpse of Bog's blue eyes looking down at her hand. She gazed up at his profile, the light from the movie previews playing over his sharp features. He held the bucket of popcorn with his other hand, his left hand was resting on his knee, fingers close enough to touch. She reached over and brushed her fingers against his. Bog glanced down at their hands, then to her face, then back at the movie screen clearly nervous, unsure what he should do. 

After a few minutes of this, each one stealing glances at the other, their fingers brushing, Marianne decided she was tired of it and simply took his hand in hers, reaching over and grabbing some popcorn at the same time to sort of “cover” her movement in a silly awkward way. Bog's smile, which had been slight and shy, blossomed into something much wider and much more pleased as he squeezed her hand. Marianne decided that making him smile was going to be one of her favorite things to do. 

* 

After a couple of minutes, Marianne started reaching over taking a pinch of popcorn and would feed the bite to Bog. The first time she did it Bog had frozen, not sure how he was supposed to respond to her trying to feed him. But, when she gently nudged, pressing the popcorn gently against his lips, he opened his mouth. Marianne glanced up, grinning as she watched the way his mouth opened, the light from the film catching a hint of pink from his tongue. She swallowed, directing her attention back at the movie. Bog, glancing sideways at her, picked up some of the popcorn and delicately held the bite to her lips. Marianne glanced at him, their eyes meeting. They shared a smile as she opened her mouth and took the bite. Grinning like smitten high schoolers, Bog and Marianne alternated between taking bites of popcorn themselves, with feeding bites to each other, their bodies naturally leaning closer, their heads almost touching. 

* 

Bog started repeating lines when Tim Curry's Darkness spoke. Bog leaned close to her ear and she could feel his breath stirring the air around her ear, brushing against her hair like a caress as he said the lines in a low whisper, following right along with Tim Curry, his voice as smooth and seductive as the actor's, Bog whispered. “Oh, Mother Night! Fold your dark arms about me. Protect me in your black embrace. I sit alone, an impotent exile, whilst this form, this presence, returns to torment me!” 

Marianne grinned giving him a sidelong glance. Bog chuckled. 

At one point Marianne leaned close to Bog, her voice a tickle against his ear and her lips so close that they brushed against the sensitive skin of his ear sending shivers of pleasure down his spine as she whispered. “What care I for human hearts? Soft and spiritless as porridge! A faerie's heart beats fierce and free!” 

Bog grinned and whispered, “I like a woman who knows her movies.” 

Marianne suppressed a giggle as she smiled up at Bog. Bog returned the smile. Near the end of the film Bog whispered, but this time his lips actually touched her ear. 

“You think you have won! What is light without dark? What are you without me? I am a part of you all. You can never defeat me. We are brothers eternal!” 

Marianne shivered, her eyes sliding to meet Bog's as she whispered. “I would have gone with Darkness over Jack in a heartbeat, especially if he looked like you.” 

Bog sat back, the look of startled wonderment on his face had Marianne grinning like a cat. 

* 

When the movie ended they walked out of the theater, the sun blinding them for a brief moment. Bog chuckled. “I hate this moment when the illusion is broken and you return to the real world.” 

Marianne laughed. “Yeah, I always feel I've been on this intense adventure, but once you walk out of the theater, poof...the harsh light of reality. Though when you walk out of the theater and it's nighttime it takes the illusion a little longer to break.” 

Bog nodded in agreement. He waited a heartbeat then asked softly. “Um...would you like a go for a walk?” 

Marianne smiled beautifully at him. “I would love that Bog.” 

They started walking down the sidewalk away from the theater. Bog had his hands shoved into his pockets to prevent himself from doing anything foolish. What that would be, he wasn't sure, but Marianne was the one to reach out for his hand. Bog swallowed, pulled his hand from his pocket, and let his fingers brush against her hand. Marianne reached out to wrap her pinky around his, gently swinging his hand with hers. 

They walked in silence, their hands swinging between them, their pinkies locked in an embrace more intimate in its way than holding hands, when Bog saw an ice cream parlor. He grinned at Marianne. “Wanna get a milk shake?” 

Marianne's responding grin was wide. “I thought you would never ask!” 

* 

They walked in, the little bell over the door giving a happy jingle as they settled down at the counter. The place was like an old fashion ice cream parlor with the wide, white counter, booths with pink vinyl seating along the wall, polished white tiled flooring, white and pink striped walls and pink chairs, cheerful lighting and a glass freezer case full of ice cream. They sat, her arm through his, their heads almost touching as they looked over the menu on the wall together. Bog narrowed his eyes turning to look at Marianne. When he gazed at her, those deep blue eyes took her breath way. She had to make an effort to breathe again when he spoke, that very slight lithe to his words, that hint of an accent made her heart flutter. Bog smiled, those crooked teeth were adorable she thought. 

“Let me guess....chocolate?” He grinned. 

Marianne stuck her tongue out. “Too easy. Who doesn't like chocolate?.” 

Bog laughed. “Only evil people.” 

Bog smiled turning to the young brunette who came to take their order. She couldn't be more than early twenty-something with thick dark hair pulled up in a high ponytail and a broad youthful smile. 

Bog glanced at Marianne as if silently asking permission before he ordered for the two of them. Marianne gave him a reassuring nod. “Two chocolate milk shakes, with whipped cream and two cherries on hers.” Bog smiled placing their order. 

The young woman grinned with a nod. “Coming right up.” 

The waitress seemed to bop away beginning to work on making their shakes. Bog turned his attention back to Marianne. Marianne noticed that unlike Roland, but Bog's full and undivided attention was only for Marianne. (She had always “forgiven” Roland for looking at other women. He had always said it was fine to look because he was there with her.) He didn't bother looking at the waitress at all, completely uninterested. Marianne grinned happily. She had never really had someone's complete attention before. 

Marianne laughed. “Two cherries?” 

“Symbolizes two movies...though I suppose you only came with me for one.” Bog shrugged. “But I'll still count Princess Bride.” 

Marianne chuckled shaking her head. “So if we go to another movie I get three cherries?” 

Bog paled slightly before he turned to look at her again. “Would you go to another matinee with me next Saturday?” 

Marianne smiled up at him. “If you ask me. What's playing?” 

Bog swallowed. He was a little embarrassed that he knew what was playing. Going to the theater's 80's matinees on Saturday was sort of a regular thing for him. Being single he didn't go out otherwise... “Ah. It's ah...Labyrinth.” 

Marianne sat up straighter. “What? Are you kidding? Yes I will go with you. I mean...” She looked embarrassed. “I would have said yes no matter what movie it was...but I love Labyrinth.” 

Bog laughed and then gave her a mock suspicious look. “Okay are you going with me or to see David Bowie?” 

Marianne giggled. “Both.” 

* 

They sat with their milkshakes taking turns asking each other questions. Bog grinned. “Okay so what do you like to do besides seeing old '80's movies? 

Bog sucked on his straw which Marianne found distracting...the way his lips wrapped around the plastic. He had really nice lips she thought, kissable lips. She stared for a heartbeat before bringing herself back to the conversation. “I like to shoot people online..” She gave him a huge grin. 

Bog lifted a curious eyebrow at her in a way that she found to be immensely attractive. “You're a gamer?” 

“Yup, is that a problem?” Marianne asked with just a slight edge to her voice. She was used to guys giving her a hard time or constantly hitting on her when they found out she was a woman. Not every guy, but enough that it put her on the defensive. Bog licked his lips and shook his head. “No problem at all. I'm just beginning to wonder if this is that movie Weird Science where they put everything together to make a perfect woman...” Bog snorted. “Okay that was starting to sound like a cheesy pick-up line. No, I think it is just another thing about you that I like.” 

Marianne grinned at that. “Do you play?” 

“I do sometimes, though I'm not sure if you would call the way I play actual playing.” Bog smirked. “But I do run around and pretend to be shooting.” 

They both laughed. Bog had just reached into his glass, pulling the cherry up by the steam and was about to eat it when Marianne snatched it away. 

“Hey!” Bog yelped in surprise, but with a laugh in his voice. “You have two already.” 

Marianne giggled. “This is for next Saturday.” She licked the cherry putting the whole thing, stem and all in her mouth. 

Bog looked at her cocked-eyed. “Yer not going to do what I think yer going to do are you?” 

Marianne spoke only with her eyes which were glittering with mischief. 

Marianne chewed the cherry taking out the pit before she started to work on tying the stem. Bog watched her with increasing levels of amusement, the expressions she was making as she concentrated on working the cherry steam into a knot, were not sexy or seductive, but they were certainly cute and funny. 

Bog, at one point, had to put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from bursting out in an embarrassingly loud laugh at the expressions on Marianne's face. It took her nearly three minutes but finally she pulled out the cherry stem, tied into a knot, from her mouth. “TaDa!” 

Bog finally couldn't hold back as he let out a snort of laughter and took the cherry stem. “I am going to take this home with me and put it in a treasured place.” 

Marianne giggled and swatted him on the shoulder. “Jerk.” 

Bog grinned, but put the stem in his wallet. 

* 

They left the ice cream parlor, walking hand in hand. Bog whistled as they walked. He had never been this happy in his entire life. Only one date, but...Marianne was fantastic! 

He had a second date all lined up with her already too. 

They were walking back toward Bog's jeep, not really on purpose, but their walking had just seemed to naturally turn them around back to the vehicle. Marianne had been quiet for the last few minutes of their walk, her mind frantically looking for a way to extend her time with Bog. She found herself enjoying his company so much that she didn't want it to end, but at the same time she didn't want to seem...pushy—or worse, she thought, needy. 

Bog was frowning. She hadn't stopped holding his hand, but he was worried that her silence meant that she was unhappy and ready for him to take her home. His mind was racing trying to figure out what to do as they approached the jeep when suddenly Marianne stopped him in his tracks, turning him with a tug on his hand to face her. Bog lifted his brow at her in question. Marianne's cheeks were beet red as if she felt embarrassed. She stared up at him, her mind racing when she blurted out. 

“Would you like to come to my place for dinner and a movie tonight? I have Die Hard on DVD and we could watch it together tonight if you want...” She swallowed hard. 

Bog stared down at her, his heart suddenly bouncing hard and fast in his chest. Did he hear her correctly? Had she just asked him over for dinner? Was that a new date? Or just an extension of this date? Did it matter? Oh hell no, it didn't matter! She actually wanted to spend more time with him! Bog thought, if it wouldn't have been terribly embarrassing and silly he would have jumped in the air and pumped his fist. 

“Yes, yes, I would love that!” Bog fumbled over his words. Marianne grinned standing on her tip toes to kiss him lightly on the cheek. 

“Okay, well ah...how about you take me to the grocery store and we plan dinner?” Marianne beamed at him. Bog's smile was huge, making her heart flutter all the more. 

“Okay.”


	3. Die Hard

Bog drove Marianne to the local supermarket that was on the way to her home. Bog pulled into a parking space and the two of them hopped out of the jeep together at the same time. Bog stopped at the cart corral to grab a metal cart for them. When he made his way over to where Marianne was waiting, she surprised him by hopping onto the end of it. 

She grinned and lifted an eyebrow in a very Spock-like fashion as if daring him to say something. 

Bog grinned. “Yippie-Ki-Yay...” Then he leaned over the cart and under his breath added the rest. “Motherfucker.” 

Marianne burst out laughing. Before she knew it, Bog took off at the run, pushing the cart with her and riding on the back up to the store and through the sliding doors. 

* 

While Bog pushed the cart with Marianne still riding on the end of it, Bog asked. “So, what do you want to make for dinner? I can cook a little, I mean beyond just being able to boil water.” He smiled at her. Marianne held onto the cart, her mind racing. She hadn't had anything in mind when she asked him to come home with her for dinner, so now she was searching for something easy to make. 

“Well, there is always spaghetti, I can make a mean pizza or we could make...OH WAIT! I know what I could make it; sounds difficult, but it's not and we can make it together!” 

Bog lifted a quizzical brow at her with a smile. “What?” 

Marianne grinned brightly. “Individual little steaks with sweet balsamic-roasted cherry tomatoes!” 

Bog started to answer, but instead his stomach made a very loud growl of approval. Bog's eyes widened in embarrassment, but Marianne giggled. “Okay so you approve?” 

Bog chuckled, blushing bright red all the way to the tips of his ears. “Yes, that sounds great!” 

Bog scooted the cart around, heading first to the fresh vegetables. Marianne hopped off the cart to walk over to the tomatoes and pick up some of the cherry tomatoes that were being sold on the vine. 

“Do you know how to buy cherry tomatoes?” Marianne asked looking up at Bog. 

Bog smiled and shrugged. “You pick the reddest ones?” 

Marianne giggled. “Actually, yes and you want them to smell really tomato-y.” 

Marianne stepped closer and held the tomatoes up to Bog with the fruit cradled in both her hands. Bog wrapped his hands around hers and leaned down. He sniffed at them, his eyes never leaving her face. 

Marianne grinned; she figured she had to look stupid with the grin on her face, but she just couldn't seem to help it. Bog made her feel..she wasn't sure exactly how to put into words how he made her feel, but a goofy smile seemed an appropriate response. 

“These smell good,” he said with a smile. Marianne blushed, taking the tomatoes from under Bog's nose to her place them under her nose and nodded. “Yep, these are perfect! Now we need fresh basil, some balsamic vinegar and a couple of New York strip steaks! I have olive oil, pepper and garlic powder at home.” 

Bog nodded and whispered. “Get on! It's just like fuckin Saigon, hey Slick?” 

Marianne laughed hopping onto the back of the cart as she whispered back, “I was in junior high, dickhead.” 

Bog started to laugh hard enough that he bent over the front of the cart. “I love a woman who can quote a movie along with me.” 

Marianne gave him a huge toothy grin. 

Bog laughed and twirled her and the cart around easily, causing her to laugh even more. He pushed the cart, sailing to the meat aisle easily, the two of them laughing and only drawing a few stares from other store patrons. After picking out their steak, Bog spun her around on the cart again. “How do you feel about ice cream?” 

“To quote Don Kardong, the 1976 Olympic marathoner, 'Without ice cream, there would be darkness and chaos.'” 

Bog laughed. “Okay, points for obscure source and another ten points for a perfect quote!” 

Marianne laughed and winked. 

They headed to the frozen section to peruse the ice cream. 

Bog smiled. “So what's your favorite?” 

“Mmm...chocolate...always a perfect choice.” Marianne grinned. 

Bog reached into the freezer to grab a gallon and held it up for her. Marianne lifted a brow. “Black raspberry chocolate chunk?” 

Bog grinned a little lopsided, which had Marianne laughing. “Put it in the cart! Hurry!!” 

Chuckling, Bog tossed the carton into the cart before reaching in and grabbing another one. “Oh, you need two!” 

Marianne leaned forward to inspect the second gallon of ice cream. “Chocolate Cake batter! You are trying to seduce me aren't you?” 

Bog's eyes widened and Marianne made a small embarrassed squeak. “I mean...ah...” she stuttered, but Bog broke the embarrassed tension with a smile. “Maybe I am.” 

They both giggled and blushed like teenagers as Bog turned Marianne and the cart around and headed to the register. 

* 

Marianne and Bog loaded the conveyer belt with their purchases, but when Marianne started to pull out her wallet Bog stopped her. “Let me.” 

“But...I mean dinner was my idea,” Marianne said with a slight frown. 

“But technically it's still the day of the date I asked you on. So I'm buying dinner.” Bog grinned displaying those adorable crooked teeth and that infectious smile of his. 

Marianne's cheeks burned red again, but she nodded and smiled. “Oh...okay.” 

* 

On the way back to the car, their cart loaded with bags, Marianne was still riding on the cart when Bog suddenly started to run down the lane. 

Marianne squealed and laughed when Bog jumped his feet up onto the undercarriage of the cart and the both of them rode the cart down to his jeep, laughing the whole way. 

* * 

Bog carried in two bags of groceries after Marianne opened the door, pushing the door the rest of the way with her hip. “Just set everything in the kitchen!” she yelled as she jogged out to the jeep to grab a couple more bags. 

The inside of Marianne's home was lovely Bog noticed as he made his way through the living room, which was decorated with framed fencing posters, some of fencers, or the foils fencers used, while a couple of prints looked to be French tournament posters from the early 20th century. Her furniture was nothing fancy, clearly purchases that were made years ago or from a resale shop. There was a comfortable looking dingy brown couch with a crochet purple afghan thrown over the back, a couple of equally dingy brown, wing-backed chairs and a coffee table with a glass top that had fencing magazines and coffee table books on swords littered across the top. 

Bog was just turning around to head back to the front door, when a very loud “ROWR” came from the floor next to him. Bog jumped a foot, doing a nearly perfect imitation of a Shaggy from Scooby-doo, “scare pose” with his arms up and his leg up in mid-run when he saw a white fluffy cat staring up at him. That was when Marianne came in. 

“Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you I have a cat. Imp.” 

Bog lowered his leg and arms, staring at the cat. “What does he want?” 

Imp continued to stare at Bog with unnerving yellow eyes as if he was surprised at Bog's stupidity in not figuring out what it was that he wanted. Imp meowed again. “RAWR” 

Marianne had set her bags down and was turning to go out for more. “Oh, he just wants pets. Imp is a real lover. Do you mind cats?” 

Bog shook his head. “Nope, I actually love animals.” 

Marianne gave him a huge grin as she walked back out the door. 

Bog crouched down resting his arms on his knees. “Hey...Imp.” 

He put his hand out and Imp instantly stood up a little to rub his head against Bog's hand. Bog chuckled and ran his hand down the fluffy white cat's body. Once Imp had received his pets, he turned and wandered off. 

Bog chuckled as Marianne came back in with two more bags. 

“I feel so used,” Bog muttered with amusement. 

Marianne laughed. “That's Imp, love 'em and leave 'em.” 

Bog smiled hurrying out to grab the last two bags. 

* 

Together they put away the ice cream and began making dinner. Marianne showed Bog how to cook the steak while she took care of the tomatoes. Before long they were sitting at her small tile topped kitchen table, their plates loaded with steak and tomatoes with basil, all with a balsamic mix over the top of them. 

Marianne cut into her steak while she tried to watch Bog's reaction. She was doing her best not to be obvious, but she was nervous. She only ever cooked for her family—her father and sometimes her sister and Sunny—but she had never cooked for someone she liked. Roland was never interested and always found a way to put her down about her cooking, even though he had never tried it. Now that she thought about it, Roland had a subtle way of putting her down about a lot of her favorite things...Marianne quickly banished thoughts of Roland to focus on here, now...and Bog. 

Bog finished cutting a pretty darn big slice of streak she thought, and popped it into his mouth without hesitation. Marianne stopped what she was doing to watch him. The way his expression changed, morphing from “neutral” into the look of someone in the middle of having the best sex of their life was almost comical, except that Marianne's heart had been beating so quickly waiting for his reaction. 

Marianne leaned forward ever so slightly and whispered, “What do you think?” 

Bog finished chewing and swallowed before he whispered in return, “Will you marry me?” 

Marianne stared at him for a moment in a way that elicited a chuckle from Boge. “My Da always said, find someone who can cook because, as he liked to quote Craig Claiborne, a restaurant critic, 'Cooking is at once child's play and adult joy. And cooking done with care is an act of love.' If you find someone who cooks like that, then you have found someone will show you love everyday. He said that's how he knew my Mam was the one, when he tasted her cooking. Of course she said she was the one who knew they were supposed to marry just by the way he wore his kilt but...” Bog blushed. “Sorry, rambling there.” 

Marianne blushed, but asked. “You said you cook a little?” 

Bog blushed. “Well...yeah, a little. Uhmmm...if you want, I could make you dinner tomorrow night...we could watch another movie too. I mean, I know it's Sunday...maybe we could do lunch at my place...if you have Sunday dinner with your family...maybe...if ya...” He trailed off, wondering if he was pushing it. Suggesting spending time together again so soon might sound needy... 

Marianne's smile with brilliant. “I would love that, yes Bog. Yes I would like to have lunch with you.” 

Bog blushed glancing down at his plate, his cheeks bright red. “Okay, well...then ah...how about... we could watch uh...I don't...maybe Back to the Future, or ah, The Empire Strikes Back...” 

Marianne grinned. “Both sound perfect.” 

Bog grinned and looked up at her through his lashes. Marianne swallowed. Damn, gorgeous dark lashes around heavenly blue eyes, she thought. 

Bog was trying not to stare, but she had the most amazing, expressive eyes. Oh, he thought to himself, he had it bad already. 

* 

They finished dinner, talking about their favorite actors with Bog doing a spot-on impression of Peter O'Toole from Lawrence of Arabia and Marianne demostrating her hidden talent for bird whistles, which had Bog rolling with laughter when she started doing her impression of a bird argument. 

But now they were sitting on the couch together with Die Hard in the DVD player. Imp had come over and walked across the both of them, then decided neither of them were worthy of being sat on and chose the other end of the couch. Bog was leaning back, his left arm draped across the back of the couch. She could tell it wasn't a ploy to put his arm around her shoulders, it was just a way for him to sit comfortably, his arm along the back of the couch, his long legs spread out in front of him crossed at the ankles. She had moved the coffee table further from the couch to allow him to stretch his legs out. 

Marianne was only half watching the movie, her gaze wandering over to Bog's profile. But at one point he caught her staring at him. 

“Something wrong?” Bog asked with concern. 

“No, no...nothing—just...nothing.” Marianne settled back against the couch crossing her arms over her chest. 

Bog frowned. “Are you uncomfortable? I can leave, it's okay.” 

“NO! I mean...no...you're fine. Ah...you want a bowl of ice cream?” Marianne asked to cover her reaction. 

Bog started to stand. “Sure, just tell me where your...” 

“No, no, you sit, you're the guest. The chocolate raspberry?” she asked as she hopped to her feet and hurried to the kitchen. Marianne's sudden movement disturbed Imp who looked annoyed and jumped from the couch walking down the hall with his tail in the air. 

Bog turned to lean over the back of the couch. “Yep, chocolate raspberry sounds great.” 

She busied herself with getting bowls down and the ice cream from the freezer. Bog, leaned on the back of the couch, watching her with a smile. 

“Did you know, the scene where Bruce Willis's character and Alan Rickman meet face to face for the first time was unrehearsed. They did it that way on purpose to create a feeling of spontaneity between the characters AND that most of the script is ad-libbed because they were constantly changing the script during shooting.” 

Marianne chuckled. “Are you serious?” 

Bog nodded. “Yup. And did you know that every Die Hard film has a key moment that involves an elevator?” 

“Why is that?” Marianne asked curiously as she scooped ice cream into the bowls. 

Bog laughed. “I have no idea.” 

Marianne walked over and handed a bowl to Bog. He turned and sank down as she moved to sit next to him again, but she decided at the last second to be bold and scooted over so that she was leaning against his arm. Bog glanced sideways, his eyes wide for a moment, but then he smiled. This had to be the best date ever! 

* 

As the movie came to an end, their empty bowls of ice cream sat on the coffee table and Bog had his arm around Marianne's shoulders. Every once in a while Bog would tighten his grip for a split second, his fingers gently stroking up and down her shoulder. Marianne had her legs curled on the couch and was leaning against his side. He was warm and smelled really good, she thought with a smile to herself. She could hear his heartbeat where her head rested against his side. She had noticed that his heartbeat had sped up for some reason in the last few seconds. 

Bog was nervous. He didn't know if he should kiss her or not. He wanted to kiss her...a lot...definitely a lot, but... he didn't want to screw this up. If he leaned in to kiss her and she backed away, everything they had built today would be destroyed because he was over-eager OR if he didn't try to kiss her would she think he didn't like her? Which was so far from the truth the idea might as well be coming from Antarctica! 

He continued to stroke her arm. She didn't move—if anything she snuggled closer to him. He glanced down at the top of her head. Her hair smelled wonderful, like a field of summer flowers when the air is that lazy warmth near the end of the day, just as summer was gradually turning into fall. He reached up and played his fingers cautiously through her hair. Marianne's reaction was to sigh and lean closer to him. 

Oh, that's a good sign Bog thought to himself. 

Marianne closed her eyes, a small smile on her face. Maybe he would try to kiss her, she thought happily. She hoped he did because she really wanted to kiss him. Marianne decided that maybe she should give him a signal that she was up for a kiss...but how? She laid there with her head against him thinking furiously of what she could do. Bog chewed his bottom lip. He needed to be suave...mentally he gave himself a raspberry.. Yeah..suave...right...if he didn't accidentally crush her nose or bite her lip he would be lucky... 

Marianne decided to go for it. She didn't think Bog was the type of guy who would try to kiss her without clear signs, so...she sat up, turning to look at him. Her eyes wandered down to look at his lips, then back to his eyes, hoping that was a clear sign. 

Bog turned toward her with a shy smile on his lips. Marianne smiled back, biting her bottom lip, her warm brown eyes moved from his eyes to his lips. At least that was what Bog thought and hoped. Bog's eyes immediately went to her mouth, watching the way she pressed her teeth into her bottom lip in such an enticing way. He licked his lips unconsciously before his eyes moved back to her face. 

Good, Marianne thought, okay...now... 

She moved a little closer to him. 

Bog's mind was shouting at him. Kiss her! Kiss her! 

Bog reached out and hesitantly touched her jaw. She didn't pull away—also a good sign. 

Marianne felt her body turn to jello when he touched her. His touch was warm, featherlight, the tips of his fingers caressed along the line of her jaw, sending little ripples of excitement racing over her skin. Marianne scooted closer. 

Bog's gaze locked with hers as he leaned forward. 

Marianne's heart beat with excitement as Bog's fingers stopped at her chin, his thumb brushed lightly along her chin as he stared into her eyes and then he tilted her face up. 

He leaned in and finally brushed his lips against hers. 

Marianne's eyes rolled closed. The feel of his lips against hers was...lovely. His lips were soft, tender— he smelled even better this close. She reached up and touched his cheek feeling the soft skin mixed with a hint of stubble. She drew her hand down from his jaw to his neck, feeling the pulse of his heartbeat under her hand. Marianne pressed her lips against his a little more firmly, warm waves rolling over her. 

Bog shivered. The feel of her lips was like warm honey; her touch felt so good, her hand so small, delicate against his neck. She rubbed her thumb along his Adam's apple; it tickled slightly, but in a good way that sent shivers along his skin. He didn't mean to brush his tongue against her lips, it just happened, but Marianne responded back, her own tongue reaching out to gently touch his with a slight stroke. They pressed closer together, turning their heads to explore the texture of each others lips. 

Bog nipped lightly at her lips, the very edges of his teeth brushing against her lips, his tongue stroking along hers, caressing her bottom lip. Marianne made a little whimper returning Bog's nip with one of her own. They kissed for a few more minutes, tender explorations of each others lips, the taste, the texture... 

Bog slid his hand into her hair, holding the back of head, and leaned into her. She opened her mouth against his to slide her tongue deeper into his mouth. Bog made a soft noise of want, returning her deeper kiss, his tongue twisting with hers. After another few minutes Bog pulled back, Marianne caught his bottom lip between her teeth for a split second before letting him go. 

Bog's cheeks were red, the tips of his ears burning. He smiled glancing down for a moment then up again. “That...that was wonderful.” 

Marianne blushed smiling prettily at him. “Yes,” she agreed. “That was fantastic.” 

They both chuckled. Bog smiled meeting her eyes again. “I...I should probably be going, it's getting late.” 

Marianne nodded. “Yeah...yeah...” 

Bog stood reluctantly, picking up the ice cream bowls and taking them over to her sink where he rinsed them out and put them in the dishwasher. Marianne followed him, still smiling. She surprised him by wrapping her arms around his middle. He turned into her embrace and wrapped his arms around hers. They hugged tightly, Bog resting his chin on the top of her head for a couple of moments, just enjoying the embrace before he kissed the top of her head. 

“What time should I pick you up tomorrow?” Bog asked. 

“Hmm...how about eleven?” Marianne looked up, resting her chin on his chest. 

Bog grinned. “Eleven it is.” 

Marianne smiled releasing him and took his hand, walking with him to the door. At the door they stopped again and Marianne wrapped her arms around his neck standing on her tiptoes. Bog wrapped his arms around her waist with a smile and brushed his lips against hers. 

“I look forward to seeing you tomorrow Bog.” 

Bog grinned. “I look forward to seeing you tomorrow too Marianne.” 

She smiled as she gazied up at him, then quickly lifted onto her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips one more time. “Drive carefully.” 

Bog smiled as he let her go, holding her hand for a heartbeat longer before he stepped outside. Then he walked to his Jeep backwards grinning while Marianne stood in the doorway watching him. He stumbled with a laugh turning around so he could get to his Jeep without having an embarrassing accident. 

He waved. “Tomorrow!” 

Marianne giggled and waved back. “Tomorrow!” 

* 

That night while Bog was in bed reading, his phone that was resting on the bedside table started to vibrate letting him know he had an incoming text. He had thought a millions times about texting Marianne, but he didn't want to be pushy or overbearing. But when he picked up the phone and saw that the text was from Marianne the biggest smile blossomed across his sharp features. 

“Whtcha doing?” The text read. 

Bog chuckled. “Reading a book, what are you doing?” 

Marianne grinned, texting back. “The same. I was wondering would u like to have dinner tomorrow 2?” 

Bog chuckled. “I would love that!” 

“Ok good. I'm buying dinner though.” She texted, then added.“Good night Bog XXOO” 


	4. Back to the Future/The Empire Strikes Back

Marianne was humming to herself, shuffling around her place in her purple pajama shorts and matching tank top, her mind on a tall, handsome Scotsman. She smiled, dancing a bit as she poured herself a cup of coffee, when she heard a knock on her door. She frowned with a glance over at the clock on the wall. It was not quite eight in the morning. Her brow was furrowed as she walked over to the door wondering who it could be this early, and thinking how she was going to kill whoever it was) when she opened the door on her sister Dawn standing on her front step with a bright grin and wearing a cheery yellow dress with white daisies printed all over it, holding a bag of pastries from their favorite bakery. 

“You didn't call me,” Dawn stated with a frown on her adorable little face. 

“What?” Marianne frowned in confusion. 

“You didn't call me last night about the date! God Marianne!” Dawn walked inside in exasperation and threw herself onto her sister's couch, dropping the pastry bag onto the coffee table at the same time before she crossed her arms over her chest, a cute little scowl on her petite face. Marianne pressed her lips together trying not to laugh at her irate sister. 

“Sorry, didn't know I was supposed to.” Marianne went back to the kitchen to grab another mug, filling it with coffee along with sugar and cream before she carried it back to her sister. She strolled over to Dawn, flopped down next to her, and handed the mug to her sister. “What's in the bag?” 

Dawn smiled taking the mug of coffee with a faint smile that broke through her scowl before she leaned over and snatched the bag up. “I don't know if you deserve a cinnamon roll since you didn't call me.” Dawn pouted as the smile fell away. 

Marianne sighed. “Fine, be that way. Here I was thinking I would tell you about the kiss...” 

“KISS? You KISSED HIM?” Dawn sat up straight, her blue eyes bright. “Tell me everything!” 

Marianne put her hand out, her eyes looking significantly at the bag. Dawn narrowed her eyes, then sighed in defeat. 

“This better be good!” She dropped the bag into Marianne's waiting hand. 

Marianne grinned in triumph setting her coffee down to look into the bag just as Imp jumped up demanding pets from Dawn. Dawn grinned running her hand along Imp's back. “Oh, did he meet Imp? 

Marianne nodded handing one of the giant cinnamon rolls with a couple of napkins to Dawn before pulling her own grapefruit-sized pastry from the bag. 

“Yup. Imp approved.” Marianne smiled. 

Dawn nodded clearly impressed. “Okay...now you said there was a kiss?” 

* 

Across town Bog had made himself a mug of earl grey tea, dropped in two sugars and some cream before stirring. He was dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt that complimented his eyes, his long feet bare at the moment as he carried his tea into the living room and proceeded to turn on the vacuum cleaner. He sipped on his tea while moving the vacuum over his apartment's soft beige carpet. He had been up since six a.m. cleaning. Not that Bog was messy and he didn't really have 'guests' at his place. The only people who ever came over were Thang and his girlfriend Stuff. So while it wasn't dirty per se, more a controlled chaos, a good cleaning was still in order. He had just set his teacup down to carry the vacuum back to the closet when he heard a knock at his door. Bog frowned walking over and opening it to see his mother standing there. She had a tinfoil covered plate and a large smile. 

“Soo, I heard you had a date yesterday.” She grinned up at him. 

Bog wanted to groan, but she looked too darn happy. He couldn't do it. “Come on in Mam—what's with the plate? How's the matchmaking business?” 

Bog stepped out of the way to let her in. “Want some tea?” he continued. 

“Bog, don't try to change the subject.” Griselda stepped in and walked the plate over to Bog's tiny kitchen. “It's your favorite, some of my homemade shortbread cookies. And one of my couples just sent me a wedding invitation.” Griselda beamed. “So, who is she? When are you seeing her again? Why didn't you tell me you met someone...and, wait...why are you vacuuming?” That was when she noticed too his art area was straightened up, something Bog never did! 

Griselda turned to look at her son with one eyebrow cocked while he quietly went to put the kettle on for tea. His cheeks started to burn when he turned to face his mother. 

Griselda stared at him then squeaked. “She's coming here tonight isn't she?” 

Bog sighed. “Yes Mam, she is...actually she is coming for lunch, but we are planning on having dinner too. Her name is Marianne and I met her at the showing of The Princess Bride I went to with Thang and Stuff the other night.” Bog reached up and grabbed a tea cup from the cabinet. 

Griselda said nothing for a moment or two before she clapped her hands and resisted—just barely—the urge to jump in place. “You met someone!!!” 

Bog busied himself with making her a cup of tea and trying not to blush too much. His mother, a professional matchmaker, had been trying to find someone for her son for the last couple of years, especially after his break-up with his last girlfriend, which had ended so disastrously. But everyone he had gone out with had been a failure until he had begged his mother to stop. She had done so, but only reluctantly. 

“So what's she like?” Griselda asked pulling out a chair at the small kitchen table and sitting down. Bog pressed his lips together as he walked over and handed his mother her tea. 

“She is beautiful, but that isn't the best part about her. She loves all the same movies I do, she's funny and cute. She's smart and silly and just all around...great.” Bog could feel the blush that had started in his cheeks burn all the way up to the tips of his ears. 

Griselda smiled. She hadn't seen Bog like this in a very long time. She picked up her tea smiling. “So what are you two doing today?” 

Bog shrugged. “Lunch and a movie here and then I guess dinner and a movie too.” He laughed lightly. 

The wheels in Griselda's head started running swiftly. They weren't going out; they were staying in and watching movies. Interesting. She didn't know what the rules were nowadays...how many dates before the first kiss, how many more before they slept together. Not that things moved any faster with young people today than they did back in her day...though the younguns liked to think they were all sexually progressive. She had to smother a laugh at her own thoughts. But maybe this meant whatever was going on between Bog and this girl was becoming serious fast. Oooo!! She thought. A whirlwind romance!! Just perfect! 

“So what are you having for lunch?” Griselda asked looking up at her son who suddenly went still. “Ah...I...” 

Griselda frowned. “Really Bog. What movie at you watching this afternoon?” 

“Back to the Future,” Bog said before he reached over and grabbed one of the shortbread cookies 

“Then why don't you do burgers and fries? You could run down and grab some from that diner on 26th and Vancouver, you know the one, Huber's?” 

Bog beamed. “That's a great idea Mam! Thanks!” 

Griselda grinned. “That's what Mams are for sweetie.” 

* 

When eleven o'clock rolled round, Marianne paced while she waited for Bog. He had called to let her know he would be a couple of minutes late, he was stopping to pick up their lunch. The only thing he had asked was if she liked cherry or vanilla cola. She had picked vanilla. 

She had just started pacing again when a knock sounded at her door. She nearly ran to it opening the door to see Bog standing there and smiling that crooked tooth grin that had Marianne melting on the spot. 

“Hey, you ready?” Bog asked. He did his best not to let his eyes wander down her body, but it was a testament to his power of will that he managed not to do it. She looked stunning in a pair of denim Capri pants and a cute little sleeveless purple top with tennis shoes the same color. Marianne grinned. “Yep! Ready!” She grabbed her purse and walked out the door, turning to close and lock it, which was when Bog received a good look at the back of the shirt. It had a deep V-cut that went down to the middle of her back showing that she wasn't wearing a bra of any kind, at least not one that wrapped around her back...all he saw was the smooth, slightly tanned expanse of her back, the sexy curve of her spine. Bog swallowed hard and licked his lips thinking to himself, 

“Oh boy...” 

When they walked down to Bog's car, he hurried over and grabbed the door to hold it open for her. When she leaned down to step into the jeep, Bog's fingers brief touched her bare back. He had only been touching her in an unconscious effort to guide her into the jeep, but the effect was like an electric shock that ran down her spine. Never had anyone ever touched her so lightly yet had such an effect. When she sat down, Marianne licked her lips, every part of her turned on by that simple touch. It took her a good few seconds to resume control of herself. 

Now that she was sitting in the passenger seat, she noticed the heavenly smell of burgers, fries and onion rings. Marianne's stomach made a rude sounding roil of approval. Bog, luckily, was walking around the front of the jeep to get his own door and hadn't heard the loud rumble. Bog pulled his door open and hopped in, smiling as he pointed to the two drinks in the cup holders. “Two vanilla cokes.” 

Marianne reached forward picking one up and taking a sip. “Oh man that's great!” 

Bog smiled. “Thought a 1950's sort of lunch would go with the movie. I picked these up at a place that makes their own flavored sodas like they used to do back in the day.” 

Marianne grinned setting her soda down. “Fantastic idea and that is one good vanilla cola!” 

Bog smiled thinking he would tell her later it was actually his mother's idea, but for now... 

* 

Bog parked the jeep and escorted Marianne into a rather nice apartment building. His place was on the second floor. Bog held the door open for her when they reached his apartment, which wasn't anything huge, but it was cozy, just right for a man living on his own. Marianne was instantly in love with the place. He had an old but comfortable looking couch, not too dissimilar from her own except that it was probably longer. The most interesting piece of furniture was a long black coffee table that looked like Bog had painted it with dark colors, a swirl of blacks, light ethereal pinks and dazzling blues. (She couldn't be sure without asking if Bog had painted the table himself, but somehow she just knew he had.) The paint was swirled in such a way that the finished result reminded her of looking into the mouth of the universe. It was an amazing piece of work that Bog could probably have sold for a couple of thousand dollars! 

As her eyes wandered the room further, Marianne saw an artists easel/drawing table in the corner over by the apartment's front window, positioned in such a way that he would have plenty of natural light from the window when he drew. Several prints hung on the walls, all of great masterpieces, but what really drew her attention was the area around the easel/drawing table where sketches that Bog had done were pinned to the wall, mixed with illustrations from other artists. At the foot of the chair that was pushed into the table, piles of art books had been stacked in neat rows. Marianne smiled. She would bet they were usually littered around the floor as Bog sat and drew. There was an adjustable light attached to the table, along with cans full of pencils, markers, erasers and a million other little things Marianne had no name for...the neatness of the area seemed wrong, however. She was sure he had straightened up for her. 

Bog also had a small, flat screen TV, but a huge stereo with a large collection of blurays and music CDs. 

Bog had carried in their food and set it on the counter in the apartment's small kitchen. He grabbed some plates from the cabinet while Marianne gazed around. 

Bog asked timidly. “Everything all right?” 

Marianne turned to smile. “It's perfect Bog; I love your place!” 

Bog blushed. “Thanks.” 

He sat their food out on several plates and carried it over to the couch balancing four plates along his long arms. “I bought fries and onion rings, two orders of each just in case. I also bought a couple of different burgers, a couple of plain, two with everything, and three with cheese...” 

Bog smiled, unsure of himself, but Marianne beamed. It was such a sweet gesture. 

Bog continued as he set the plates down on the painted living room table. “I would have called and asked, but I wanted to surprise you...now I'm thinking that was a stupid idea.” 

Marianne hurried over to help him. “It's not stupid. It was sweet.” 

Bog blushed setting the plates down with her assistance. “Ready for the movie?” 

Marianne grinned. “Roads? Where we're going, we don't need roads.” 

Bog snorted with a grin. “I will take that as a 'yes.'” 

* 

They sat together on Bog's couch, the movie just a few minutes in. Marianne scooted closer when Bog sat down. After a few minutes of the two of them leaning over and fixing their cheeseburgers with some of the toppings from the other burgers Bog had purchased, they sat back with their plates on their laps, sodas in hand, ready to watch a movie together. Bog put his arm around her shoulders, grinning like a kid who had just received everything he wanted for Christmas. Marianne leaned against him, giving rise to Bog's smile growing noticeably. Bog glanced down at her. Marianne smiled looking up at him with those warm brown eyes of hers. This is perfect, he thought. He didn't like going out and already he was on his third date with Marianne and she was happy to watch movies with him at home. Bog sighed, this...well...it is perfect! He thought again. 

Marianne leaned over and fed him a fry. 

“Did you know that the script for this was rejected forty times before they were able to get the green light and go with it?” 

Bog frowned. “Forty? Damn.” 

“I know!” Marianne giggled. “I heard too that a group of people actually showed up in 1985 on October 26th, you know that day that Marty is supposed to show up with the time machine, at the mall where it was supposed to happen...the Twin Pines mall where they filmed that scene...just to see if Marty would show up.” Bog laughed, a nice full laugh that seemed to warm Marianne through and through. “Now that is funny.” 

Marianne blushed. She wasn't sure why she was blushing, only that he made her happy and hearing him laugh like that, just a full happy laugh...she knew that was a sound she would want to hear again. 

Bog leaned close and whispered. “When I was a kid I always wanted a DeLorean. Thought it would make me cool.” 

Marianne grinned. “I had a crush on Doc Brown.” 

Bog turned to fully look at Marianne, the shock clear on his face. “What?” 

She blushed and grinned looking down at her lap, embarrassed. “I know, I know...something about a guy with wild hair and crazy eyes.” 

Bog chuckled. He leaned forward to put his plate on the coffee table and ran both hands through his hair, making it to stick up in a thousand directions before he gave her a wild eyed look. “If my calculations are correct, when this baby hits 88 miles per hour...you're gonna see some serious shit.” 

Marianne burst out laughing She, set her plate on the table next to his, reached up and yanked Bog down to her to kiss him. Bog wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss until they toppled over on the couch laughing. Marianne grinned, stroking her hands through Bog's hair as she stared into his blue eyes. Bog smiled, pressing his lips to her, brushing his nose lightly along hers. Marianne wrapped her arms around him transforming the kiss from something simple and sweet, to something deeper as the movie played in the background. Bog slowly crawled on top of her, setting one hand on the arm of the couch above her head, the other holding himself up, his hand wrapped around the edge of the couch so that he kept from putting his full weight on her. Marianne ran her fingers through his hair again, her mouth softly exploring the warm texture of his lips. Bog moved his lips over hers, pressing gentle kisses, then more urgent kisses against her mouth, catching her bottom lip with his lips in a gentle pinch, before flicking his tongue over her mouth. Her tongue responded with a soft flick against his. Marianne sighed. She loved the way he kissed, soft yet passionate. 

Marianne slid her fingers along the back of his head, playing with the hairs at the back of his neck. Her fingers traced down his spine, feeling the way his lean muscles moved under his t-shirt. They shifted position slightly, Bog falling easily between her legs, his long body only lightly pressed against hers. She could tell he was being careful not to put his full weight on her, but she could still feel a little of his excitement and she found that she wanted to feel more. 

Bog's lips moved along her mouth again, his tongue licking lightly before he glided over her cheek to run his lips across her jaw, following the line to her throat. Marianne closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his soft lips against her neck, his tongue licked her skin briefly, before he returned back to her mouth again. 

She liked the way he felt laying across her, the way he smelled like spice and vanilla, the way his kisses felt against her mouth, the slightly rough texture of his cheeks against her fingertips and lips. She wrapped a leg around his, moving her hands down to wrap her arms around his torso, her hands sliding underneath his t-shirt. She hadn't meant to do it, but when she had settled her hands at the small of his back, she had felt that space between his jeans and shirt. She pushed his shirt up, her hands traveling further up. His skin was warm and smooth. He growled just a little; she almost didn't catch the sound, as if he was trying to hide it, but she heard soft growl, buried at the back of his throat. That one little sound had to be the most exciting thing Marianne had ever heard. 

Marianne knew she was moving too quickly. This was only their third date in two days, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. 

Bog was doing his best to keep his kissing from becoming too demanding. He wanted to let Marianne call all the shots, to direct him on what she wanted, on how far he should go, and when to stop. But it felt like he was caught in a tornado. After only a few days he wasn't just smitten with her, he was...nope, not going to think about it, Bog told himself. He would ride this out, see what happened. He was afraid of being hurt again, but Marianne was a wild thing that had popped into his life and as much as he wanted to go slowly because of fear of rejection, he found himself willingly running with her, letting her lead the way. 

Marianne groaned, rolling her hips up to press against his, the tension between them building despite the fact that Bog had yet to lay a finger on her. His lips traveled down to her throat again, moving further until he was kissing her shoulder. Then he licked her, licked her shoulder and Marianne thought she might lose her mind! That simple gesture was the sexiest thing anyone had ever done to her! 

That was when she knew she needed to stop this or else she was going to be dragging him to his bedroom and as delightful as the prospect was...it was just too soon. 

Marianne took a shuddering breath. “Ah...we might want to eat our burgers before they get cold.” 

Bog laid his forehead against her, breathing heavily. “You're right.” He smiled at her then, his eyes soft. He kissed the tip of her nose and sat up, taking her hand as he did so and pulling her into a sitting position. They were both flushed, but instead of having an awkward silence, to Bog's credit he didn't act at all like Roland would have, pouting or being abrupt with her because she had stopped everything. Instead Bog grinned. “My name is Lord Vader. I am an Extraterrestrial from the planet Vulcan.” 

Marianne burst out laughing. 

* 

When the movie finished, Bog stood up picking up their plates. Marianne, who had been leaning against him sat up. “Let me help.” She stood and grabbed the other couple of plates, then followed Bog into the kitchen. Bog pulled the dishwasher open and started placing the plates inside when Marianne noticed the shortbread on the table. “Oh, what's that?” 

Bog glanced over. “Ah, shortbread my mother made. Would you like some? I could make us some tea to go with them. My Mam's a really good baker.” 

Marianne smiled. “That sounds fabulous. Is that what your mom does for a living? Bake?” 

Bog snorted. “Nah, she's a professional matchmaker.” 

Marianne turned around from having picked up a piece of shortbread. “What?” 

Bog nodded filling the kettle while he talked. “Yup.” 

“I thought people just used Tinder or some of those apps out there for that?” Marianne frowned. 

Bog laughed. “They do, but people who are serious, looking for more than a hook-up, go to people like my mother. I have to say she is good at what she does—more than 90 percent of all the matches she makes end in marriage.” 

“How come she didn't match you with someone?” Marianne asked with genuine curiosity. 

“Oh, she tried. Seems her matchmaking abilities don't apply to her own son.” Bog shrugged. “Clearly I just need to go to the right movie.” 

Marianne smiled, blushing hard. 

“So, Empire Strikes Back next?” Bog asked as he set the kettle on the stove. Marianne nodded. “Yep, you have me all afternoon and evening!” 

They stared at each other for a moment, clearly embarrassed as Bog glanced down at the tea kettle and Marianne turned to stare at the shortbread. 

While he waited for the water to boil, Bog pulled down a tea pot and two teacups down from the cabinet, then he looked over at her. “Would you, ah...mind if I sketched you?” 

Marianne looked at him in surprise, but then a smile blossomed across her face. “I would love that!” 

Bog grinned. “Okay then.” 

“Do you need me to do anything special?” Marianne asked as Bog shook his head. “Nope, just be yourself, that's special enough.” 

Again the two of them blushed. 

Bog finished with the tea, pouring the tea into a plain white teapot, and rummaging around for a few seconds in a lower cabinet, before he came up with a tray. He put the teapot and cups on the tray, pulled out cream and sugar for her if she wanted them. He set them on the tray as well, then carried the whole thing over to the coffee table. Once he had set that down, he quickly hurried over to his drawing table. He picked up his sketch pad and a pencil from his artist area before he popped in the bluray of The Empire Strikes Back. 

Marianne had brought the plate of shortbread over to set it down on the coffee table “Should I just sit here?” She pointed at the couch. 

Bog nodded. “Aye, just watch the movie and I'll sketch.” 

“Can I talk or move?” Marianne asked. 

Bog smiled and nodded. “Yep.” 

* 

Marianne was nervously watching as Bog intently sketched in the book. She had never been drawn before and for some reason it made her feel self-conscious. She chewed her bottom lip trying not to watch him as she made her tea. “Ah, did you know Mark Hamill had to knock his head sixteen times inside Yoda's hut before they were satisfied with the shot?” She asked. 

Bog chuckled. “A Star Wars fan? A girl after my heart! I'm going to have to marry you.” He looked up at her through his lashes and Marianne felt her heart swell in her chest. 

The way he looked at her...damn, she thought. She smiled and nodded. “Yep. I had a light saber when I was a kid.” 

Bog chuckled. “Me too. What color was yours?” 

“Blue of course!” Marianne laughed taking a sip of her tea. 

Bog looked down, his pencil working furiously over the page. “Mine was red.” 

Marianne gasped. “You Sith!” 

Bog looked up and grinned. “You Jedi!” 

She smiled watching him working, only glancing at the movie once or twice, her attention clearly on Bog. “Did you know Mark Hamill did all his own stunts...well except for being sucked out the window in Cloud City.” 

Bog glanced up. “Did you have a crush on Luke Skywalker?” 

Marianne blushed suddenly. “Maybe...” 

Bog smiled. “Well, that's one I can't do...lacking the blonde hair and all.” 

“But you have the blue eyes. I always loved blue eyes,” Marianne whispered. Bog's pencil stopped on the page, he looked up at her again, the two of them sharing a moment. 

Bog swallowed and finally handed her the page. “Done.” 

Marianne took it and gasped in surprise. Bog hadn't just sketched her. He had drawn her in full Jedi costume along with a light saber in a cool battle pose. It was not only a beautifully done picture, but the details he had added in such a short time, the way he had drawn her face...he had made her beautiful, more beautiful than... 

“Oh Bog.” Marianne stared at the picture. 

Bog smiled blushing. “I would give up being a Sith Lord for you.” 

She looked up and smiled. “That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.”


	5. Beetlejuice

Marianne woke up first. She smiled as she thought to herself that she had never slept so well, and stretched her arms over her head when she realized where she was...not in her bed, but on top of Bog, on his couch. Her eyes widened and for a moment she had no earthly clue what to do. 

Bog was lying on his back, one arm behind his head, the other on her back with his long fingers resting against her lower back. It amazed her that he was able to sleep with her on top of him, as if she weighed nothing at all. Marianne set a hand in the space between his arm and the arm of the couch, pushing herself up very slowly, but she stopped in mid-push. She gazed down at Bog's sleeping face. She smiled, taking a moment to appreciate just how good looking Bog was in his own unique way. 

He was lying there sleeping peacefully, his mouth slightly open, his sharp features relaxed in sleep. Marianne sighed with a small smile on her lips. 

“He is so handsome,” she thought. She glanced over at the clock that Bog had sitting on the shelf by the TV. She turned her attention back to Bog, but then, as her still slightly sleepy mind realized the time, her eyes shot back to the clock. “Oh shit!” she thought. Her eyes bugged, class started in an hour!! 

“Oh shit!” Marianne said aloud this time as she rolled off of Bog and hit the floor. “Ow!” Marianne hissed, sitting up and rubbing her head. 

Bog sat up at the sound of a dull thud. “What?! What?!” 

He looked around in confusion for a second before he saw Marianne getting to her feet. Bog blushed for a moment realizing that they must have fallen asleep, but then he noted the frantic look in Marianne's eyes. 

“I'm going to be late for class!!” Marianne groaned. 

Bog stood up rubbing his face for a moment, trying to force himself to become fully awake. 

“Okay okay, hold on...ahh...you can use my shower. Do you want to borrow some shorts and a t-shirt?” 

“Sure!” Marianne nodded as Bog directed her to the shower walking swiftly down the small hall. 

“I can swing you by your house. You can run in and grab your books and I'll drive you to the college,” Bog said quickly as he walked past the bathroom to his room...anything he had was going to hang on her, but it would be clean and not slept in. Marianne had just walked into the bathroom and poked her head out. 

“Are you sure?” Marianne asked looking down the hall to where Bog had just stepped into his bedroom 

Bog took a moment to poke his head out from his bedroom. “Of course!” 

Marianne smiled at him. “Thank you Bog.” 

Bog blushed. “No problem.” 

She nodded, closed the bathroom door, and yanked the curtain of the shower back, stripped in record time and turned the water on. As soon as it was warm enough, she jumped into the shower. Bog didn't have any of those silly 'men' only products, he had some Pantene shampoo and conditioner and oatmeal soap. While she was scrubbing, she heard Bog knock at the door, then it open just a crack, she could tell by the hollow quality to his voice. 

“Okay I have a pair of black shorts, they shouldn't be too big, just really long, and a Beetlejuice t-shirt. It's a little big and long for you, but...” 

Marianne grinned as the water ran over her head and yelled to be heard. “Beetlejuice? Seriously that's awesome Bog! Thank you!” 

“Oh I also just set some towels in here for you,” Bog said through the crack in the door as he handed everything in without looking and setting them on the sink's edge. 

Bog then quickly went to the kitchen and made some coffee as well as grabbing eggs out of the fridge and started to make some quick scrambled eggs and toast so that by the time Marianne was out of the shower he had breakfast ready for her, putting the scrambled eggs between the buttered toast like a breakfast sandwich. 

Marianne looked adorable when she came into the kitchen wearing a pair of his black shorts that ended up dropping down below her knees and the Beetlejuice t-shirt that hung past her hips to around her thighs, her hair wet and slicked back. Bog handed her the sandwich and Marianne's eyes widened in surprise. 

“Oh Bog, thank you.” 

He shrugged blushing. “Not a problem. How do you like your coffee?” 

Marianne had just taken a huge bite of the sandwich, but she mumbled around it. “Two sugars and some milk.” 

Bog nodded, having pulled two travel mugs down from the cabinet and swiftly made their coffees. 

Bog then grabbed his keys and the two of them headed to the door. 

* 

Bog sat in the jeep waiting outside of Maerianne's place as she ran inside to grab her books, backpack and to change shoes. The only other thing she did was to change into a pair of jeans before she came racing back out and hopped into the jeep. 

“Brought your shorts back!” Marianne grinned at him holding them up. 

Bog chuckled taking them from her and tossing them behind him. “Thanks!” 

* 

Half an hour later they were pulling up in front of the college. As Marianne reached for the door handle, Bog asked softly, a little nervous that he might be bothering her or making assumptions, but... “What time should I pick you up?” 

(He was waiting for her to say no...she could take the bus or a cab, but he offered anyway.) 

“I'm usually done for the day about three, sometimes earlier. Umm...if you don't mind picking me up?” Marianne grinned, her cheeks bright red. 

“I would love to pick you up Marianne. Love to.” Bog looked at her earnestly. 

Marianne leaned over and kissed him swiftly, her lips pressing against his for a brief moment, but when she pulled away her smile was bright. “See you at three then, right here?” 

Bog grinned. “Right here. Ah...real quick, what's your last class of the day?” 

Marianne grinned. “British literature with Professor Moore.” 

Bog nodded. 

Marianne hopped out, though she kept turning and waving at Bog as she raced across the walkway and into one of the buildings. Bog sat there in the jeep watching her go, waving as he did so. When she was out of sight Bog sighed. 

“I think I'm in love.” 

He groaned and dropped his forehead against the steering wheel, though he was smiling. 

* 

The first thing Bog did when he arrived back at his apartment was hop online and search for a local florist. Once he found the address, he grinned and went to shower. Bog came racing out of the shower completely naked, dashed into his bed room where he yanked on some boxers, a pair of slim fit jeans and a button down blue and white plaid shirt. He quickly pulled on some boots and grabbed his keys. 

Bog drove downtown, following the directions to the florist. It was located in an old brick building with a dark green awning over a large picture window where the name of the shop was painted in cursive: Sugar Plum Flowers. 

The front steps, which were painted a bright blue, were decorated with huge brightly blooming mums along with hanging pots with dangling bleeding hearts and other colorful flowers. The florist's door was a bright, cheery blue to match the stairs, and when Bog pushed the door open, a delicate chime that sounded like a wind chime announced his entrance. 

The first thing he noticed inside of the shop was the smell of fresh flowers, but the amazing part was that the scent wasn't overpowering. Inside, the shop was even more crowded with flowers along with stuffed animals, garden chimes, bird houses, buckets full of daisies, carnations and roses. The ceiling was decorated with fairy lights, wicker baskets and fresh pine garlands, along with large sculptures of birds and fairies, along with hanging prisms and other mystical creatures. There were several shelves lined with colorful vases and flower pots. As Bog gazed around he heard a high sing-song voice ask. “Can I help you?” 

Bog turned around and frowned. He didn't see anyone. “Hello?” 

“I said, can I help you?” 

Bog frowned deeper, for a split second wondering if the place was haunted when he looked over a display of ferns to see a tiny woman with wild curling blonde hair which was littered with streaks of blue through it. She had a pair of cat-eye framed blue glasses with sparkles on the frame and an eyeglass chain of crystal beads that hung along her shoulder; the glasses were currently hanging around her chest. She was wearing a long baby blue skirt and flowing white lace blouse. She smiled up at him from where she had been crouched, pulling some small wicker baskets out of a drawer. 

“Let me guess, here to buy flowers for a lovely young woman?” The diminutive woman asked with a lopsided smile. 

Bog blushed. “Yeah...I mean yes, yes I am.” 

The tiny woman stood up and came around smiling as she held her hand out. “Well I'm Plum, owner of Sugar Plum Flowers. So tell me all about her, your girl? I'll cook you up a love potion in the form of the best flower bouquet for your girl!” 

Bog took her hand with a smile. “Bog King.” 

He released her hand and frowned for a moment trying to think of how to describe Marianne. His eyes had a far off look as he said softly with a wistfulness in his voice. 

“She is beautiful, smart, funny. She likes 1980's movies and chocolate milk shakes. She can tie a cherry stem with her tongue...she wore my Beetlejuice t-shirt to class today...she knows movie trivia and likes to dress up as...” Bog's eyes widened for a moment as he stopped and hunched his shoulders down in embarrassment that he said all that... 

Plum chuckled. “Well, how about we make a theme bouquet...Beetlejuice you said? Well how about...” Plum became lost in thought, talking more to herself now than to him. 

“Mmm...I have some black and white striped ribbon...Oh a black vase, some red roses...Oooh, I could add some Memphis Music roses! Umm...some passionate purple tulips...” 

The little woman continued talking to herself while she began to walk around her shop, grabbing things for the flower arrangement. Bog followed behind her helplessly, but luckily he thought he was liking everything she was grabbing as they made their way to the main counter. On the counter, along with a wild assortment of cards, ribbons, and even candies, there sat an old fashioned brass cash register. When Plum arrived at the counter, she pulled out a pad and pencil while muttering to herself. She started to write down numbers. After a couple of seconds she looked up. “Now where do you want this delivered?” 

“Ahhmm, the college?” Bog asked instead of saying it, as if he were afraid of the answer, but the shop owner grinned. “Oh a college girl, how sweet! Okay, easy delivery, straight to one of her classes?” Plum looked up at him, slipping on her glasses at the same time. Bog nodded. She smiled and looked back down at her pad muttering under her breath. “...that will be a hundred and six.” 

She looked up at him to see Bog grin from ear to ear (he had thought it would be much more, but he would have been willing to pay whatever the cost, just to let Marianne know how much he liked her.) 

Plum smiled. “Perfect. I have some cards right here if you want to put a note with it?” She tapped the display with her pencil. 

Bog nodded. “Yes, thank you.” Bog took a card from a display by the register; it was blank, but the border of the card was decorated in stylized primroses. He picked up a pen from a can next to the register filled with them. Bog chewed his lips in thought—what could he say? It took a few minutes, but then in lovely cursive, Bog wrote: 

* 

Marianne, 

You can’t blame gravity for falling in love.—Albert Einstein 

I enjoyed our weekend and I'm looking forward to taking you to see Labyrinth this weekend, 

Bog. 

(After writing the quote, Bog panicked, worrying that it was too much so he added a quote from Beetlejuice along with a little cartoon head of Beetlejuice that he drew and wrote out: “I'll eat anything you want me to eat. I'll swallow anything you want me to swallow. But, come on down and I'll...chew on a dog! Arroooo!”) 

* 

Bog stared at the card starting to doubt himself. What the hell was that?! He stared at what he had done to the card, his finger tips on the edge of the paper, lightly shoving it around on the smooth surface of the counter. What he had written, was it too much? Not enough? Too stupid? Too silly? Bog's biggest fear was that he would scare her off, be too, clingy...just too much in general and she would realize how stupid she had been to go out with him in the first place. He would mess this up somehow...probably by just being himself. 

He frowned as he chewed at his bottom lip in thought. Just when he decided he was ready to rip the card up and write another one, suddenly the card was snatched out from under his fingertips. Plum held up the card placing her glasses on the tip of her nose, her eyes running swiftly over it and a smile blooming over her face. 

“Oh darling this is wonderful!! Now, give me the information and I will make sure she has these just before her class starts.” Plum smiled, putting the card with the ribbon and the other things she had gathered for the arrangement. 

Bog frowned. “You think...” he stopped himself, why on earth was he asking a complete stranger for love advice? But the woman looked up at him from over the top of her glasses and smiled. 

“Don't worry hon, it's perfect. If she is what I'm thinking she is like, she is going to love this. A note from the heart, littered with a little humor, is the surest way to a woman's heart.” Plum grinned waving a hand at him to wave off his anxiety as she slipped the card into an envelope for him. 

“Now, you go on, don't worry about a thing.” Plum smiled. 

Bog stood there for a split second of indecision, then nodded, taking a breath and thinking to himself, Well he would find out this afternoon when he came to pick her up if he had made the right decision or had just crashed and burned. 

He rubbed his hands down the front of his jeans. “Thank you.” 

Plum grinned. “Thank you hon, have a great day!” 

After the extremely tall young man left, Plum smiled to herself. Young love... 

* 

Marianne's day at college was pretty typical. Classes dragged a bit, tons of reading homework and a visit to the library to request more books than she was going to be able to carry when they arrived. She yawned while on her way to her last class, her mind wandering to her weekend. She stopped at a coffee cart right outside the building of her last class. She needed a large cup of coffee, but as she stood in line she began to daydream, a shy smile on her lips as she thought about Bog's lips, the way he smiled, his eyes, the way he smelled when she was wrapped in his arms and oh yes...the wonderful way he kissed... 

“Hey Marianne, that a one way ticket?” Marianne jerked in surprise and jumped a little. She turned to look behind her and saw a young woman from her last class, Melinda, or Mel as she went by. 

“I've been standing behind you this whole time and I've said 'hi' twice, but you didn't seem to notice at all. Seemed to be some kind of trip you were taking. Whatcha thinking about?” Mel was short, with her pink hair cut into a pixie hair cut. She was dressed all in black, as she was everyday, and today was no exception. 

Marianne blushed. “Sorry—just lost in thought.” 

Mel grinned. “Who is he?” 

Marianne frowned. “What?” 

“Who're you lost in thought on? What's his name, where did you meet him...details.” Mel grinned as she made her demands. 

Marianne blushed, walking up to the cart to place her order. “Ah, a large cinnamon dolce latte please.” 

Marianne stood off to the side while Mel placed her order before coming over to stand beside Marianne. “So, details.” Mel urged. 

Marianne blushed. “Well, I met him last Friday at a Princess Bride screening and well...we spent the weekend together.” 

Mel's face started to change, but Marianne held her hand up. “Not like that!! We just watched movies and hung out.” 

“So what's his name, what's he look like?” Mel folded her arms smiling and leaning heavily on her left leg. 

“Well, his name is Bog, he is tall, thin but not skinny, he is lean muscled, black hair. He has a slight accent and the bluest eyes I have ever seen.” Marianne's voice became wistful. 

Mel giggled. “Oh really?” 

Marianne's drink was ready. She walked over and picked her coffee up, then stepped back over to stand by Mel before she continued. “He has really sharp features—not your traditional handsome—but there is something about him...” 

Mel walked over and grabbed her drink coming back. “Well, clearly you have it bad for him.” 

She grinned as the two women started to walk toward class. “So, you going out with him again?” 

Marianne smiled sweetly and nodded. “Yes, we are going to see 'Labyrinth' on Saturday.” 

“Ooo David Bowie in tight crotch hugging pants...Oh okay here's a test, how do you think this Bog would look in tight David Bowie/Jareth pants?” 

Marianne's cheeks burned bright red, her eyes widening for just a moment. “I can't believe you said crotch Mel!” 

Mel laughed. “Okay, that expression is all the answer I need.” 

Marianne giggled, blushing and took a sip of her coffee to hide her burning cheeks. 

* 

The two women walked into the classroom and took their seats. A few more students walked in when a tall, heavy set man with light mocha skin and a confused face stepped in and stood, hovering between the doorway and the classroom, holding a huge flower vase with black and white striped ribbons and purple and red flowers overflowing. He stood there looking lost and confused, he then looked down at a piece of paper in his hand, looked around one more time and asked. “Ah, is there a Marianne Summerfield in here?” 

Marianne shared a glance with Mel before she stood up. “I'm Marianne Summerfield.” 

The man sighed with relief. “Oh thank goodness! I thought I might be lost. I have a delivery for you.” 

Marianne stood up and walked over to the man, who handed her the vase with the flowers. She frowned ever so slightly. “They're beautiful! Who sent them?” 

The man shrugged. “No idea ma'am. I just deliver them.” He nodded to her and left. 

Mel gasped when Marianne walked back with the flowers. “Who sent them? Is it your new guy?” 

“I don't know.” Marianne sat down at her desk and pulled the card out of its envelope and unfolded it. She read silently then giggled and blushed. She handed the card to Mel who read it swiftly. 

“Oh my God, he is a huge geek isn't he?!” 

Marianne's grin was radiant, the attraction and happiness clear to Mel in her expression. “Yeah, he is.” 

* 

Bog was waiting in the car nervously. He kept tapping his fingers on his steering wheel. He was terrified she would come out here and throw the flowers at him, or tell him that he was expecting too much...or...God he didn't know. He glanced at the time on his phone. He was so nervous that he had arrived forty minutes early. Usually he would sketch when he was nervous, but this wasn't just your run of the mill nerves, these were, “your life could change for the better or worse” nerves because Bog knew without a doubt, he was falling for her, falling fast and hard. 

Bog pressed his lips together. He turned the key and messed with the jeep's CD player, popping in a CD of '80's music he had burned himself. He closed his eyes and leaned back letting the music help him relax. 

* 

Marianne came out of class holding her precious flowers protectively against her chest, occasionally burying her nose in the blooms and let the sweet scent surround her making her smile even more. She was excited to see Bog. No one had ever sent her flowers before, not even Roland and he had prided himself on his over the top romanticism...except flowers were not cheap and Roland had always been cheap. 

She walked quickly, yet carefully, out of the classroom and headed to the parking lot, her eyes immediately scanning for Bog's jeep. When she made it out to the parking lot, she frowned; he wasn't parked at the curb like she expected. Marianne sucked on her bottom lip, standing on her tiptoes a bit to scan the parking lot that contained hundreds of vehicles, but she saw the jeep, parked over to the side instead of by the curb, or in the main portion of the lot. Where Bog's jeep was parked was a section of the parking lot that wasn't used as often because it was a little further from the main buildings; since a lot of students ran late, they liked to park as close as possible. The middle parking places were also the perfect spots for when the weather was bad. 

Marianne frowned wondering if he had parked over there because he had arrived early, a spot where he could have some privacy, read a book, take a nap...which for some silly reason, made her heart do a triple beat of pleasure at the idea of him arriving early to meet her, but what she found really odd was how people would walk by the jeep...going out of their way to stroll over, stand there for a few minutes, some with their phones out...as if there were listening or watching something. 

She hurried into the parking lot, making her way over to the jeep wondering what on earth... 

* 

Usually, when Bog had time to kill, he would draw. Drawing was his passion. But he had just been too nervous to focus on sketching which was why he had chose to let the music ease his tension. Bog had his eyes closed, completely lost in his singing. He had started singing along with the music at one point to help quell his nerves, at first singing under his breath to himself, but once he had started letting go and really sinking into the music, he had started to sing out loud. 

(Since his eyes were closed, he never noticed the people coming over to check out who the fantastic singer they were hearing was...and a few took videos of him while he sang; Bog remaining completely unaware of the concert he was giving as he laid back in his seat with his eyes closed. ) 

* 

Marianne walked closer to the jeep. As she approached she heard the singing and it wasn't just any singing; it was sexy and warm, rolling over her like thick melted caramel. The passion in the voice made her insides turn warm and tingly, but what really shocked her was that she knew it was Bog. Marianne came closer and she could see Bog, his eyes closed, singing for all he was worth, tapping his long fingers on the steering wheel while his voice echoed with a passion that made her want to swoon. And to top it all off, he was singing Whitesnake. 

* 

“...Is this love that I'm feeling 

Is this the love that I've been searching for 

Is this love or am I dreaming 

This must be love 

'Cause it's really got a hold on me 

A hold on me 

I can't stop the feeling 

I've been this way before 

But, with you I've found the key 

To open any door 

I can feel my love for you 

Growing stronger day by day 

An' I can't wait too see you again 

So I can hold you in my arms...” 

* 

There were a couple of young women who had wandered over to listen, one blonde, one with green hair both of them blushing and grinning. 

“Think he has a girlfriend?” the blonde asked her friend. 

Marianne turned around quickly. “Yeah, he does—me.” 

The green-haired young woman smiled. “Sorry, he has a hot voice and he is pretty hot too. You're lucky.” 

Marianne blushed and grinned. “Thanks.” 

The young woman with the green hair smiled before she hooked her friend's arm though hers, both of them hurrying off. 

Marianne hated to disrupt the “concert” but...she knocked on the door. Bog jerked so abruptly that his head hit the top of his jeep. He quickly leaned over and opened the door for her looking adorably embarrassed. 

“Marianne!” He could feel how goofy his grin was, but he couldn't stop the silly smile on his face. Seeing her made everything fiber of his being burst with happiness. 

He didn't think he had ever seen a more lovely sight than her standing there smiling at him, holding the flowers he had sent her; those brown eyes of hers gazing at him over the top of the flowers. Bog swallowed hard. 

She blushed as her smile widened. 

“Hey.” 

Bog just stared at her, forgetting how to speak for a split second before he burst out “Hi!” when he realized he hadn't responded back to her. Marianne giggled and slid into the passenger seat, turning to smile at him again. She was aware that she was smiling so much that her cheeks were hurting, but she just couldn't help it. 

Marianne said softly, “I love the flowers Bog and most especially the note.” 

Bog looked stunned and relieved all at once. “You do?” 

Marianne nodded. “Oh yes Bog, I do.” 

That was when she reached over with one hand, cupped his cheek and guided his face to hers, and kissed him, a slow and sensual kiss full of promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how many chapters this is going to have, but I decided that each chapter is going to center around a movie from the 1980s.(Except for Rocky Horror, not an '80's film but it will be the last chapter) So, if you have a movie you want as a chapter, let me know! However many movies I end up with will be how many chapters long this story will be. :) Oh, and of course, any '80's songs you want me to work in. :)
> 
> Thank you moonlit_wings for the prompt:  
> What if the reason Roland called Marianne 'Buttercup' (in the context of said AU) was because 'The Princess Bride' was her favorite movie? (And she and Bog meet at a showing of the movie where the audience gets to recite along.)


End file.
